I dont need your Love! I dont need your Fate!
by Horin290
Summary: Luhan tak pernah tahu siapa 'mate' sang ibu. Hingga ia tak pernah tahu siapa ayahnya. Ibunya tak pernah mau memberitahunya. Sementara itu takdir menentukan seorang 'mate' baginya! Seorang alpha yang paling ia benci dihidupnya, alpha yang membuat hidupnya bak di neraka! Apakah sebaiknya ia mengikuti jejak ibunya, untuk tidak perlu terikat pada sang alpha dan memilih hidup sendiri?
1. chapter 1

Luhan menggeliat di tempat tidur, tangan kanannya meraba-raba tampat tidur mencari ponselnya yang berderingkan nada alarm nyaring yang sudah ia setel sejak semalam. Luhan memang 'lemah' dengan bangun pagi, jika tidak menyetel alarm di ponsel bisa di pastikan oemma nya akan mengamuk membangunkannya.

 _Hooaam..._ Luhan menggosok-gosok kedua mata dengan kepalan tangan. Namja cantik itu masih memilih berguling-guling kiri kanan, ketimbang bangkit dan melangkah menuju kamar mandi.

"Yak! Kim Luhan! Kenapa masih tidur-tiduran?" omel seorang namja cantik yang tiba-tiba masuk.

"Malas oemma..." lirih Luhan manja sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya pada namja cantik itu.

Si namja cantik yang di panggil Luhan 'oemma' hanya mendengus sebal walau nyatanya ia tetap duduk disamping Luhan dan membiarkan bocah itu memeluk pinggangnya.

"Oemma bosan setiap pagi kau selalu mengatakan itu, Lu." lirih oemma cantik Luhan. Namja itu membelai lembut puncak kepala sang anak, mengerti sepenuhnya apa yang dimaksud anaknya.

Luhan menolehkan kepalanya dan menatap mata bulat oemma nya yang menurun padanya. Ia tersenyum pada namja yang sudah melahirkannya itu.

"Lulu bercanda, oemma!" ujar Luhan ceria. Namja cantik itu mengusap wajah anaknya.

"Aku akan berusaha keras belajar, lalu menjadi Juara Umum di sekolah dan Oemma bisa melihatku di atas podium seperti tahun kemarin!" semangat Luhan. Senyum nya menular pada sang oemma, membuat ia di hadiahi ciuman di dahinya.

"Ok! Sekarang mandi dan siap-siap ke sekolah! Oemma akan mengantarmu." ucap sang oemma yang membuat Luhan membulatkan matanya.

"Benarkah?"

Namja cantik itu tersenyum sambil mengangguk, membuat Luhan melompat senang dan memeluk sang oemma.

~Hurt~

Luhan tersenyum cerah selama perjalanannya melangkah menuju ruang kelasnya. Namja cantik itu masih mengingat janji oemma nya di bis tadi kalau akhir pekan ini mereka akan pergi berlibur. Luhan luar biasa senang di buatnya.

Memiliki ibu yang bekerja sebagai koki sebuah restoran, membuat Luhan jarang memiliki waktu dengan ibunya. Dari setiap hari Jaejoong bekerja, dan semakin padat saat di akhir pekan. Bisa dipastikan ibu cantiknya itu pulang larut malam.

"Hei lihat! Si omega haram itu sudah datang!"

"Aku lihat ia di antar namja dewasa tadi!"

"Oh ya? Kekasihnya kah?"

"Hei mana ada yang mau dengan seorang omega! Itu pastu ibunya!"

"Ohh benarkah! Seorang namja itu ibunya?"

"Bukan namja! Omega itu sama seperti cacing, kau tahu? Berkelamin ganda!"

"Hahahahahaha"

Luhan menebalkan telinganya begitu mendengar bisikan-bisikan menyebalkan itu. Ia makin menundukan kepalanya dan mempercepat langkah kakinya menuju kelas. Sebelum mereka makin para menghina status omeganya.

Ya... Luhan adalah seorang Omega seperti ibunya. Kasta terendah yang hanya sedikit orang yang dengan sialnya mendapatkan takdir ini. Termasuk Luhan. Omega yang selalu di pandang sebelah mata, omega yang selalu dianggap aneh dan orang-orang yang suka menghina kaum omega.

Luhan sudah bosan mendengarnya. Teman-temannya bahkan banyak yang menghina bahwa Luhan anak omega haram, karena Luhan tidak pernah tahu siapa ayahnya. Siapa yang menjadi _mate_ sang ibu. Ini sudah menjadi rahasia umum, bahwa Kim Jaejoong mengandung dan melahirkan seorang diri tanpa di temani seorang _mate_.

Luhan bukan nya tidak ingin bertanya, ia hanya tak ingin melihat air mata ibunya jatuh hanya karena ia bertanya tentang keberadaan ayahnya. Jadi ia memilih diam, dan tidak menanggapi perkataan orang-orang tentang statusnya.

BRAK...!

Luhan terkejut begitu ia masuk kelas meja dan kursinya yang berada di posisi depan ditendang hingga terjungkal. Teman-teman sekelasnya bukannya menolong malah ikut menertawakan Luhan.

Luhan berlari kecil dan kembali menegakan meja dan kursinya tanpa memandang pada si pelaku.

BRAAK...!

Sekali lagi bangku Luhan terhempas jatuh karna tendangan. Mata Luhan berair karena sedih, namun ia tetap kembali meraih bangkunya. Tidak ada yang mau menolongnya, atau sekedar memandang iba padanya. Dan semua bertambah parah ketika si 'ketua genk' ikut-ikutan membuli nya.

BRAAK...!!!

"APA MAU MU OH SEHUN!!"

Semua orang terdiam sejenak mendengar bentakan yang keluar dari mulut Luhan. Namun hanya sebentar..

"Dia gila! Membentak seorang Oh Sehun?"

"Cari mati, heh!"

Luhan sudah tidak peduli, nafasnya tersengal menahan emosi sedari tadi. Setiap hari namja tampan itu melakukan hal seperti ini padanya, dngan alasan 'karena kau seorang omega!'.

"Hentikan! Aku bingung pada kalian! Aku salah apa?" lirih Luhan menundukan kepala nya. Nyalinya tadi menciut menyadari kalau tak akan ada yang mendukungnya.

Namja tampan pelaku penendangan bangku Luhan itu maju, mendekatkan tubuhnya pada namja mungil di hadapannya. Luhan sampai gugup dan memilih mundur selangkah, walau nyatanya Sehun tetap memepetnya.

"Kau mau tahu?" tanya Sehun dengan seringai di wajahnya. Jantung Luhan entah kenapa berdetak lebih kencang hanya mendengar suara serak namja tampan itu.

Greep...

Ukh..

Luhan meringis pedih saat rambut di jambak begitu saja oleh Sehun.

"Kau Omega busuk yang penuh dengan ketidak jelasan! Kau dan kaum mu adalah kesalahan!" ujar Sehun sinis dan tajam.

Di hempaskan kepala luhan ke udara, membuat namja mungil itu terhuyung kebelakang. Setengah mati Luhan menahan isak tangis nya.

"Ok! Apa ada di antara kalian yang mendengar bel berbunyi? Kenapa kepas masih berantakan begini!!" omel Mr. Lee, guru matematika yang mengajar pagi itu.

Semua orang bubar dan memasang wajah seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa. Hal itu membuat Luhan gemetar menahan amarah.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Xi Luhan?" tanya Mr. Lee pada murid terpintar di kelasnya.

Luhan hanya menunduk dan menggeleng, lalu kembali membereskan meja dan bangku miliknya yang masih berceceran.

Luhan menghela nafas dan memejamkan matanya sejenak. Ia harus menyingkirkan rasa 'muak' pada sekolah dengan membayangkan wajah cantik ibunya. Membayangkan wajah Jaejoong yang tersenyum saat melihat Luhan mendapatkan juara umum sekolah. Dan itu cukup untuk mengembalikan _mood_ luhan. Walaupun ia sadari, tatapan menusuk dari satu orang yang tertuju padanya. Tatapan tajam dari seorang Oh Sehun.

~Hurt~

Kim Jaejoong menghela nafas panjang sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya ke sofa ruang karyawan yang disediakan restoran tempat ia bekerja. Sedikit meringis perih namja cantik bak boneka hidup itu menyentuh luka pisau yang baru saja ia dapat kan ketika membuat pesanan terakhir malam ini. Luka itu cukup dalam hingga mengotori lilitan kain putih di telapak tangannya dengan darah.

"Kau terluka Jae?" sapa Hyun Joong, teman sekaligus pemilik restoran tempat Jaejoong bekerja.

Laki-laki tampan itu terlihat cemas setelah mendapat laporan dari salah satu staff dapur kalau koki mereka hampir mengiris putus jarinya.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Hyunie!" ujarnya lembut.

"Benarkah? Mereka mengatakan kau hampir memutuskan jari mu." beritahu namja tampan itu.

"Hanya luka biasa!" rutuk Jaejoong sebal. Hyun Joong terkekeh melihatnya, Jaejoong benar-benar tidak sadar umur jika cemberut seperti ini.

"Ayo kita obati, jae!" ajak Hyun Joong refleks menyentuh telapak tangan si cantik. Jaejoong terkejut dan malah menarik tangannya.

"Ma..maaf bos!" ujar Jaejoong lirih.

Hyun Joong terdiam sejenak, lupa dengan kebiasaan Jaejoong yang tak mau di pegang tangan kanannya. Jaejoong menunduk, merasa brsalah.

"Hei Joongie... Luka kamu harus di obati, kalau tidak nanti akan infeksi!" jelas Hyun Joong lembut.

Jaejoong perlahan mengangkat wajahnya, menatap bos nya dengan pandangan bersalah.

"Aku akan mengobati ini di rumah, Hyunie!" ujar namja cantik itu sekali lagi.

Hyun Joong diam-diam iba melihat Jaejoong yang menyembunyikan tangan kanannya dengan lilitan perban putih sepanjang telapak hingga punggung tangan kanannya, dan hanya menyisakan jari nya saja agar tidak menyulitkan kegiatannya sebagai koki. Jaejoong tidak mau orang-orang tau tanda di punggung telapak tangannya. Tanda yang menunjukan sosok takdir _mate_ nya. Ia sudah bersumpah pada dirinya sendiri tidak akan memberi tahu siapa takdirnya, sekalipun itu Luhan.

"Ok, Baiklah! Tapi kau harus berjanji untuk jari mu agar baik-baik saja ok!" kata Hyun Joong mengalah.

Jaejoong tersenyum sedikit canggung, sadar kalau sikap nya tadi mungkin menyinggu bos sekaligus sahabat baiknya.

~Hurt~

Surga satu-satunya bagi Luhan adalah ibunya. Seluruh waktunya dengan Jaejoong adalah surganya. Namun begitu ia melangkah keluar dari pintu rumah tanpa namja cantik itu, semua berubah menjadi neraka.

Tak pernah ia betah sedikit pun berada di luar rumah. Apalagi disekolah! Jika bukan karena ingin melihat ibunya tersenyum karena prestasinya, Luhan tidak akan mau datang ke sekolah.

Hal itu karena seseorang! Alpha menyebalkan yang setiap ucapan dan perbuatannya akan diikuti oleh semua siswa dan siswi sekelas. Karena ia satu-satunya alpha diantara para beta dikelas itu. Dan sialnya Luhan menjadi satu-satunya Omega.

Oh Sehun! Alpha paling menyebalkan dan paling membingungkan bagi Luhan. Menyebalkan karena setiap hari ia selalu menggangu Luhan, dan membingungkan karena sikapnya yang aneh.

 _flasback_

 _Luhan menatap nanar pada meja dan bangkunya yang sekarang penuh dengan sampah. Ia baru datang dan sudah disuguhi dengan kejahilan yang sudah ia alami sejak seminggu belajar disekolah ini._

 _"Iihh... bau!"_

 _"Hei Omega jelek! Bersihkan sampah itu cepat! Kelas ini jadi bahu seperti dirimu!" bentak Irene, seorang gadis beta berparas cantik di kelas Luhan._

 _"Tapi... ini perbuatan siapa? Kenapa sampai ada sampah di tempatku?" tanya Luhan entah pada siapa. Semua anak-anak dikelas saling melempar pandangan sinis sambil tertawa menyebalkan._

 _"Tidak penting siapa yang melakukannya! Kau cukup membersihkan sampah itu! Kau punya telinga tidak sih!" omel Wendy sambil sok-sok mengapit hidungnya._

 _Luhan menunduk pasrah. Namja cantik itu terpaksa mengambil sapu dan sekop serta tong sampah plastik di depan kelas. Ini bermula sejak Oh Sehun -si Alpha menyebalkan- itu menyiram kepala Luhan dengan minuman di hari pertama mereka bertemu._

 _"Hentikan!" ujar seseorang._

 _Semua orang menoleh pada Oh Sehun yang baru memasuki kelas. Luhan diam dan tetap melanjutkan tugasnya, membersihkan mejanya dari sampah. Melihat Luhan mendiaminya dan tetap membersihkan kekacauan itu, entah kenapa membust sehun berbuat hal yang tak terduga._

 _BRAAK..!!_

 _Meja belajar Luhan terpelanting hingga terjungkal, hampir mengenai kaki Luhan. Luhan terkejut bukan main, ingin ia memaki Oh Sehun saat ini, namun begitu melihat mata sehun yang berkilat marah membuat Luhan diam menundukan kepala. Dalam hati ia merutuki jiwa omeganya yang tidak pernah bisa melawan seorang alpha._

 _Sehun merampas sapu dan sekop sampah dari tangan Luhan dan melempar benda itu kepada Irene dan Wendy yang terpekik kaget. Bukan hanya keduanya, tapi semua anak dikelas. Bahkan anak-anak dari kelas lain juga ikut melongokan kepala mereka melihat ke kelas Luhan._

 _"Bersihkan kembali meja dan bangkunya!" perintah Sehun dingin. Irene dan Wendy terkejut mendengar titah sang alpha. Apa maksudnya Sehun? Bukankah ia sendiri yang sering membully Luhan?_

 _"Tunggu apa? Kalian mau ikut ku tendang ke tong sampah juga, haa?" bentak Sehun kasar. Irene dan Wendy menelan ludah dan dengan enggan akhirnya mengambil alih tugas Luhan membersihkan meja namja mungil itu._

 _Luhan sendiri terperangah melihat apa yang terjadi dihadapannya. Oh Sehun yang membully nya setiap hati, sekarang malah membelanya saat anak kelas lain ikut membully nya. Ada apa dengan namja dingin ini? pikir Luhan._

 _"Aakhh..." rintih Luhan tiba-tiba saat tangan Sehun tau-tau sudah menjambak rambutnya. Rasanya sungguh sakit hingga membuat air mata Luhan ingin keluar._

 _"Dengar kalian semua! Hanya AKU yang BOLEH memperlakukan omega SIALAN ini semauku! Aku TIDAK MENGIZINKAN kalian untuk ikut-ikut menindasnya! KALIAN MENGERTI!"_

 _end flashback_

Luhan sama sekali tidak mengerti Sehun. Memang semenjak itu, tidak ada lagi anak yang menindasnya secara fisik, kecuali Oh Sehun. Hanya bisik menyebalkan yang Luhan terima setiap hari. Namun itu sudah cukup menjadi 'neraka' versi Luhan.

~Hurt~

"Lulu pulang Oemma!!" seru Luhan begitu namja imut itu memasuki rumah kecil tempat ia dan ibunya tinggal.

"Jangan berteriak, Lu!" tegur Jaejoong pada putra cantiknya. Namja itu sendiri sedang duduk di sofa sederhana sambil menggulung tepalak tangannya dengan perban putih baru. Luhan langsung menghampiri Jaejoong.

"Oemma kenapa? Oemma terluka?" tanya Luhan panik. Ia duduk disamping Jaejoong dan menyentuh plaster Luka di jari ibunya. Plaster itu terlihat lebar menandakan bahwa luka jaejoong cukup serius.

"Oemma baik-baik saja, sayang!" elak Jaejoong menampilkan senyum malaikat miliknya.

"Oemma memotong jari oemma?" tebal Luhan curiga.

"Oemaa tidak sengaja, ok! Kenapa kau sama dengan Hyunie, mengira aku mengiris jariku sendiri dengan sengaja?" kesal Jaejoong hingga tak sadar ia cemberut. Luhan terkekeh geli melihat sang ibu. Lihat lah! Jika jaejoong berekspresi begini membuat orang-orang memandang ia sebagai kakak Luhan dari pada ibu kandungnya.

"Oemma jangan cemberut begitu! Sadar umur!" canda Luhan sambil bangkit dari sofa dan langsung kabur.

"YAK!! Kau mau bilang oemma sudah tua haa!!" omel Jaejoong kesal.

Luhan masuk kedalam kamarnya sambil tertawa kecil. Lucu sekali menggoda Jaejoong yang daru dulu memang menolak di sebuat 'tua'. Tapi memang sih, ibunya itu tidak terlihat menua sedikit pun. Padahal tahun ini Jaejoong sudah menginjak usia 35 tahun. Namun lihat lah wajah namja cantik itu, masih begitu muda seperti belasan tahun. Tak hayal masih banyak namja beta di luar sana mau meminang ibunya. Tapi Jaejoong tak pernah menanggapi, ia tidak pernah memutuskan ikatan _mate_ nya, walau sang alpha entah dimana.

Menyadari itu membuat Luhan muak. Siapapun alpha yang menjadi _mate_ ibunya, Luhan sudah memutuskan tidak akan menganggapnya ayah. Luhan benci dengan kenyataan bahwa orang itu bahkan tidak pernah mengunjungi ia dan ibunya. Dan Luhan yakin, cukup ia seorang diri saja untuk menjaga Jaejoong. Ia tak butuh orang lain.

 **Tbc**

Anyyeeong yeorobeun...!!

Rin bawa ff gaje egen nih,

lagu tergila-gila sama omegaverse soalnya, gara2 baca manga yg judulnya **Tadaima, Okaeri!,**

Dan dapat inspirasi pengen bikin cerita tentang omegaverse juga..

heheh

gimana menurut readers?

Plis reviemnya, kay...?

Mmmmuuaaahh...!!!


	2. Chapter 2

_Luhan memejamkan matanya lembut. Menikmati angin yang menerpa wajahnya. Tubuhnya terasa nyaman seakan ingin terbang, walau nyatanya kaki masih memijak tanah._ _Tak pernah selama ini ia begitu menyukai angin seperti ini. Ini bukan angin yang membuatnya dingin, tapi angin yang membalut dirinya dengan kelembutan hingga membuat ia nyaman. Seperti seseorang sedang memeluk tubuhnya dengan kuat._ _Entah mengapa sesuatu yang hangat dan kenyal menyapa bibirnya. Begitu lembut hingga Luhan terlena._

 _"Tuhan memilihmu untukku, Omegaku!"_

tiiit...tiiit.tiit...tiiiit...

Luhan membuka matanya begitu mendengar suara alarm dari ponselnya. Jantungnya berdebar entah kenapa. Bukan debaran yang menyesakan! Namun debaran cepat yang malah membuatnya nyaman.

Namja cantik itu menegakan tubuh mungilnya, duduk menyandar pada kepala ranjang. Kepalanya terasa nyaman, bukan seperti pagi-pagi biasanya yang ia akan mengalami sakit kepala setelah bangun tidur. Luhan tersenyum sambil menghirup udara panjang, menyadari bahwa semalam adalah tidur terbaiknya.

Luhan segera bangkit dari tempat tidurnya, lalu bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke sekolah seperti biasanya.

~Hurt~

"Selamat pagi, Oemma!" ceria Luhan yang langsung menubruk ibunya dari belakang, memeluk pinggang namja cantik yang sedang berhadapan dengan kompor itu.

"Kau mengejutkan oemma, Luhanie!" gerutu Jaejoong. Dicubitnya sayang pipi Luhan yang menempel di bahunya, membuat Luhan terkekeh dan melepas pelukannya.

"Bawa ini kemeja! Dan lekas sarapan!" titah Jaejoong.

Luhan mengangguk dan mengangkat dua piring Omurice panas yang kelihatan lezat dari atas pantri dapur.

"Luhanie!" panggil Jaejoong tiba-tiba.

Luhan menoleh sebagai jawaban dari meja makan, dan terkejut ketika ibunya berjalan cepat menghampirinya dan menarik pergelangan tangannya.

 _'Astaga'_

"Sejak kapan kau mendapatkan ini, Kim Luhan?" tanya Jaejoong tegas. Matanya mengeras, menyadari tanda samar dipunggung telapak tangan kanan anaknya. Tanda berwarna kemerahan, seperti bilur samar. Luhan yang baru menyadari hal itu, segera menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ini..ini adalah.."

Jaejoong tergagap, tak mampu melanjutkan perkataannya. Hatinya seketika menjadi pilu, membuat ia langsung menarik Luhan kepelukannya.

"Aku... kenapa Oemma?" lirih Luhan dalam pelukannya. Air matanya jatuh mengalir begitu saja, menyadari bahwa takdir tidak akan dapat dihindari. Walaupun ia dan anaknya sembunyi di lubang tikus sekalipun.

"Berjanji pada Oemma nak! Apapun yang kau rasakan, yang kau alami,... Luhan harus memberi tahu semuanya pada Oemma!" ujar Luhan pelan.

Luhan menjauhkan tubuhnya perlahan, menatap air mata Jaejoong yang jatuh untuknya.

"Aku akan baik-baik saja, Oemma!" ujat Luhan dengan nada ceria dan senyum di wajahnya. Namun sepertinya itu tidaklah cukup untuk menghapus kegundahan sang ibu. Namun Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ini adalah... pertanda takdir kita. Kau akan segera bertemu dengan _mate_ mu, Luhanie!" lirih namja cantik itu. Di tatapnya Luhan dengan pandangan mata sedih. Ia menyadari bahwa takdir Luhan tak bisa di tentang.

" _Mate_?"

Mata luhan membulat tak percaya. Jaejoong mengangguk pelan.

"Jika tanda ini sudah terlihat samar, berarti alpha itu sudah ada di dekatmu! Dia akan mengenalimu disaat pertemua pertama kalian. Dan akan semakin jelas tanda ini ketika _heat_ pertama mu." jelas Jaejoong sedih.

~hurt~

Luhan menghela nafas sambil memandang nada samar di punggung telapak tangan kanannya. Tanda yang baru ia dapatkan pagi ini dan hal itu begitu mempengaruhi _mood_ Luhan hari ini.

Siang ini Luhan lebih memilih berdiam diri di perpustakaan, menenggelamkan dirinya di antara rak-rak buku yang berjejer rapi. Ada sebuah buku di depannya yang terbuka, namun tak ia baca. Pikirannya masih melalang buana entah kemana.

"Permisi..! Apa kau sedang membaca buku itu?" sapa seseorang yang sukses menghentikan lamunan Luhan. Namja cantik itu menoleh pada seorang namja mungil yang tengah memandangnya lekat.

"Aku sudah mencari kopian buku yang sama dengan yang kau baca sedari tadi. Tapi sepertinya buku itu hanya satu-satunya. Bolehkah ku pinjam sebentar? Ada yang mau ku catat dari buku itu." mohon namja mungil itu.

Luhan yang terperangah sebentar, langsung tersadar lalu mengangguk pelan. Namja mungil itu tersenyum riang dan mendudukan diri disamping Luhan.

Buku yang tadi dibacanya sudah beralih ketangan namja mungil itu yang tengah sibuk mencatat sesuatu dari dalam buku itu. Luhan sedikit terkejut, mendapatu ada seseorang di sekolah ini yang mau menegurnya seperti apa yang di lakukan namja mungil ini.

"Ini terima kasih! Tugasku sudah selesai." ujar namja itu tersenyum senang pada Luhan setelah menyelesaikan urusannya. Luhan menerima buku itu dan keduanya terkejut melihat tanda di tangan lawan masing-masing.

"Apakah kau, Omega?" tanya namja itu antusias. Luhan tak perna ditanyai begitu semangat oleh lawan bicaranya, kecuali sang ibu. Lama baru ia mengangguk.

"Astaga! Aku senang sekali! Hai..! Aku Byun Baekhyun! Dan kau?" antusias namja itu.

"Aa..aku Luhan. Kim... Luhan."

"Aku tidak menyangka akan bertemu dengan sesama Omega. Kau tau kan kalau disini dipenuhi para beta? Bahkan jumlah alpha bisa dihitung dengan jari." jelas Baekhyun bersemangat. Luhan tersenyum gugup, menyadari itu membuat Baekhyun sedikit canggung.

"Maafkan aku! Kau pasti kaget! Tapi aku benar-benar senang bertemu sesama omega, sejak Chanie membawaku kesini." ujar Baekhyun pelan. Luhan buru-buru mengatasi rasa gugup nya. Ia baru bertemu seseorang yang tidak menatap jijik padanya, dan ia harus mempertahankan orang tersebut!

"Maafkan aku, Baekhyun sii! Aku hanya terkejut ada orang lain yang menyapaku." jelas Luhan tiba-tiba.

"Benarkah?" ujar Baekhyun menatap Luhan. Luhan mengangguk lemah.

"Hm... tak ada yang mau berteman dengan seorang omega. Kau tahukan?" jawab Luhan lirih.

Baekhyun tersenyum lembut pada Luhan. Membuat matanya membentuk lekukan bulan sabit dengan indahnya.

"Kalau begitu mulai sekarang kita berteman! Aku sangat senang bertemu denganmu! Dan Chanie, tentu saja!" putus Baekhyun ceria. Luhan mengangguk senang.

"Oh ya... siapa itu Chanie? Dari tadi kau menyebut namanya terus." tanya Luhan.

"Chanie itu orang yang membawaku keluar dari panti asuhan. Chanie adalah pemilik tanda ini." jawab Baekhyun pelan menyadari pengawas perpustakaan melirik pada mereka.

Luhan melihat tanda merah membentuk gambar seekor burung di punggung telapak tangan kanan Baekhyun. Baekhyun tersenyum lembut sambil mengelus sayang tanda itu.

"Maksud mu, Chanie itu _mate_ mu?"

Baekhyun mengangguk antusias.

"Ya..! Tanda burung Phoenix ini adalah tanda Chanie." jawab Baekhyun. Dan Luhan baru menyadari kalung yang melingkar di leher omega imut itu. Itu adalah kalung penanda, bahwa Baekhyun sudah dimiliki seseorang.

"Ceritakan padaku tentang tanda di tanganmu, Lu!" pinta Baekhyun bersemangat. Luhan terdiam sejenak memandang tanda miliknya sendiri yang belum terlihat begitu jelas.

"Entahlah! Aku sangat takut." lirih Luhan. Baekhyun menatapnya lekat.

"Kenapa? Bukankah itu tandanya kau semakin dekat dengan _mate_ mu?" tanya Baekhyun. Luhan tersenyum lirih.

"Ku doa kan kau bertemu cepat dengan _mate_ mu dan ku doa kan semoga _mate_ mu adalah seorang alpha tampan yang baik hati!" ujar Baekhyun yang membuat senyum Luhan melebar, hatinya menghangat mendapatkan teman baru seperti baekhyun.

~hurt~

Tak biasanya Luhan tersenyum setiap ingin memasuki kelas. Namja mungil itu tersenyum terus sejak berpisah di perpustakaan dengan Baekhyun. Luhan senang dengan fakta bahwa ia tidak sendiri disekolah ini. Ada baekhyun yamg ceria yang juga merupakan seorang omega seperti dirinya.

"Selesai bersenang-senang, oeh?" ujar seseorang yang membuat Luhan terkejut hingga reflek tubuhnya berhenti melangkah.

Oh Sehun entah sejak kapan sudah bersandar didinding di samping toilet pria yang luhan lewati.

Jantung luhan berdetak kuat, sungguh ia benci oh sehun dan semua kekuatan dalam dirinya yang membuat luhan tidak bisa berkutik. Baru juga sejenak ia merasa senang karena mendapatkan teman, namun sekarang ia harus menghadapi satu kenyataan tentang sehun yang membencinya.

"Ikut aku!" titah sehun seraya menarik tangan luhan kasar dan membawa omega itu masuk ke dalam salah satu bilik kamar mandi.

"Lepaskan aku! Apa mau mu Oh Sehun?" bentak Luhan muak. Sehun menyeringai seram, namun sialnya malah membuat ia berkali lipat lebih tampan.

"Senang mendapatkan teman sesama sampah, oeh?" sinis namja itu tajam. Luhan tersudut dengan tubuh sehun yang memepet dirinya ke dinding toilet. Dan luhan sama sekali tidak nyaman dengan posisi mereka.

"Apa peduli mu?" lirih Luhan geram. Sehun terkekeh sinis. Kaki nya menyusup di antara kaki Luhan, membuat degup jantung si mungil terdengar sampai ke telinganya.

"Aku memang tak peduli! Tapi melihat dua sampah bersama entah kenapa tidak sedap dipandang saja. Aku ingin menghancurkan kalian berdua, jadinya." jawab sehun santai namun terdengar kejam.

"Jangan sedikitpun kau mejahati temanku! Dia tidak ada hubungannya denganmu!" ujar Luhan tegas. Namun lagi-lagi sehun menyeringai.

"Benarkah? Siapa kau berani memerintah ku?" sinis Sehun. Membuat Luhan refleks menjatuhkan pandangannya dari mata tajam sehun. Debaran jantungnya sama sekali tidak kalem.

"Kau tau? Aroma tubuhnya cukup manis. Aku bahkan bisa menciumnya dari sini, walau ku tau kalau tubuh sampah nya telah di _klaim_ orang lain. Tapi bermain sedikit dengannya seprtinya tidak masalah." kata sehun dengan nada rendah menyebalkan. Luhan terbelalak.

"Apa maksud mu? Jangan sentuh Baekhyun! Dia itu teman ku!" ujar Luhan berusaha terdengar tegas, namun yang ada suaranya bergetar.

"Oh ya? Apa hak mu untuk mengaturku, Kim Luhan?" Sehun makin menyudutkan namja mungil itu, dan ia bisa melihat mata Luhan yang tadinya sedikit kuat sekarang melemah kembali.

Luhan membawa dagu luhan menghadap padanya, dan saat itu salah satu dari keduanya tercekat.

"Tidak ada yang boleh berteman denganmu didunia ini! Tak ada yang pantas, kau tahu? Kau hanya sampah yang sampai mati nanti akan hidup sendirian, seperti nasib ibu mu yang juga sampah!" ujar Sehun tajam.

Plak..!

Tangan Luhan bergetar dan panas. Sementara Sehun mundur selangkah mengusap pipi kanan nya yang baru saja mendapat tamparan. Luhan kembali menatap tajam padanya, bahkan lebih benci dari pada tadi. Sehun terkekeh seakan tamparan Luhan tidak berarti baginya.

"Jangan sekali-kali kau menghina ibu ku!" geram Luhan. Sehun hanya diam menyeringai padanya, namun Luhan meneguhkan hatinya kali ini! Ia tidak boleh diam saja saat ibu nya dihina.

"Kau bahkan tidak tahu siapa aku dan ibu ku! Kami memang sampah dan banyak orang mengutuk kami sendirian sampai mati. Tapi setidaknya kami tidak seperti kalian! Setidaknya aku masih memiliki kewarasan dan kasih sayang dibandingkan kau yang selalu memandang remeh orang lain!" bentak Luhan muak.

Sehun terdiam mendengar pernyataan itu, bahkan ia hanya diam membiarkan Luhan mendorong tubuhnya kasar lalu keluar dari bilik toilet, meninggalkan Sehun sendiri.

BRAK..!

Pintu itu langsung patah seketika.

 _Sial...!_

 _~hurt~_

Seminggu kemudian sejak Luhan berani menampar Oh Sehun. Luhan kira ia akan kembali di kerjai habis-habisan oleh si mata tajam itu. Mengingat Sehun tidak pernah berbelas kasihan padanya. Namun nyatanya selama seminggu ini ia tak lagi mendapati wajah menyebalkan yang selalu menyeringai padanya.

Hidup Luhan menjadi lebih menyenangkan jika tidak ada sehun didalamnya. Walau fakta tentang teman di kelasnya yang selalu melirik tajamnya, setidaknya tak ada di antara mereka yang suka menendang bangku dan meja nya, atau menarik rambutnya dengan kasar.

Pertemanannya dengan Baekhyun juga mengalami kemajuan. Baekhyun yang ceria membawa hal positif bagi Luhan. Bahkan namja mungil itu sudah pernah sekali memperkenalkan sang _mate_ pada Luhan. Dan saat itu bersyukur bahwa nasib Baekhyun sepertinya sangat beruntung. Alpha yang bernama Park Chanyeol itu terlihat begitu mencintai Baekhyun, hingga mau saja datang ke taman siang itu walau dia sedang sibuk di ruangan khusus Kepala Sekolah. Oh... jangan terkejut! Park Chanyeol adalah kepala sekolah serta Direktur Yayasan Ligenty High School tempat kedua omega itu bersekolah.

"Lu...! Berarti kau belum mendapatkan _heat_ pertamamu, benarkan?" tebak Baekhyun saat keduanya sedang menghabiskan makan siang yang dibuatkan Jaejoong untuk anaknya dan juga Baekhyun, begitu mendengar Luhan mempunyai teman disekolah.

Luhan hampir tersedak susu kotak yang diminumnya. Astaga! Kenapa temannya membicarakan saakan sedang membicarakan pertandingan basket saja! Wajah Luhan merona jadinya.

"Aaiiii... jangan malu begitu Lu! Itu normal bagi setiap omega!" ujar Baekhyun santai. Luhan tak sadar mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Tapi tak usah di katakan dengan frontal juga, Baekie!" rutuk Luhan. Baekhyun terkekeh lucu.Diraihnya punnggung telapak tangan kanan Luhan, mengelusnya lembut.

"Ini akan semakin jelas. Dan saat _heat_ tiba, tanda ini akan terukir detail dan permanen ditangan kita." ujar Baekhyun.

"Apa kau bisa melihat tanda ini seperti apa?" tanya Luhan lirih.

Baekhyun mengernyitkan keningnya, membuat omega itu makin menggemaskan.

"Entahlah...! Bentuknya abstrak sekali! Banyak alpha yang memiliki tanda abstrak seperti ini, Lu. Tanda punya Chanie saja tidak terlalu jelas sewaktu pertama kali muncul." jawab Baekhyun mengelus tandanya dengan sayang.

Luhan tersenyum kecil melihat Baekhyun yang terlihat begitu mencintai sang alpha. Memang jarang ada pasangan alpha omega yanv berhasil seperti Baekhyun. Kebayakan alpha hanya akan menjadikan omega sebagai pelampiasan nafsu semata, setelah bosan sang omega ditinggalkan. Dan itu lah yang terjadi pada nasib ibunya. Memikirkan itu Luhan menjadi sedih dan takut. Takdir ini sangat kejam namun sama sekali tidak bisa dihindari.

"Ah...Chanie sepertinya memanggilku! Aku harus pergi sekarang! Kalau tidak akan 'berbahaya' bagiku, Lu!" seru Baekhyun heboh sambil membereskan kotak bekal kosong yang telah mereka habis.

"Kalau begitu segera temui dia Baek! Biar aku yang membereskan. Aku tak mau kau kesulitan berjalan lagi seperti dua hari yang lalu karena tidak mengindahkan panggilannya." ujar Luhan jahil yang membuat Baekhyum merona merah.

Namja mungil itu segera pergi meninggalkan Luhan yang masih dudul ditaman. Sunyi kembali terasa, dan hembusan angin lembut membuatnga nyaman.

Dipandangnya tanda pada pergelangan tangannya. Mengusap lembut sambil memikirkan, akan seperti apa alphanya nanti. Akankan hubungannya akan seindah hubungan Baekhyun dan Direktur Sekolah mereka? Atau tragis seperti kisah ibunya?

Luhan menggeleng cepat, menghalau pikiran-pikiran buruknya. Namja cantik itu segera membereskan kotak bekalnya dan meninggalkan tempat itu. Tanpa menyadari sepasang mata tajam yang memperhatikannya diam-diam dari balik keheningan.

 **Tbc**

Annyeeoong...

rin update dua ff hari ini...

moga readers suka ya, walau rin pesimis...hiks hiks..

yang jelas rin menulis karena hobi dan rin mencintai hunhan...!! (abaikan Lulu yang sekarang baren otong! Anggap itu cuma gimmick buat drama aja!!!)

Makasih ya buar readers yang udah review, follow dan nge fav ff abal2 ini...

rin ngucapkan terimakasih, rin jadi makin semangat nulis jadinya _

Komen dan saran serta semangat readers sangat berarti untuk rin.

mmmummummuaah...


	3. chapter 3

"Mau sampai kapan kau seperti ini, Oh Sehun?" tegur seorang namja tampan bertubuh tinggi yang sedang berdiri didepan Sehun. Sehun yang sedang terbaring di sofa dengan sebelah lengan menutup matanya, hanya diam. Sudah seminggu ia mengunci diri di apartmen miliknya tanpa mau melakukan apa pun. Botol-botol alkohol kosong tersebar di atas meja.

"Bangun sekarang dan siap-siap ke sekolah! Aku tidak ada waktu untuk ke sekolah mu hanya untuk melayani omelan para guru soal kau yang membolos seminggu ini!" perintah namja tampan itu lagi.

Sehun menghela nafas panjang. Ia sudah menebak kalau Yoochun, asisten Jung Yunho, pamannya itu akan meluangkan waktu mengunjunginya hanya untuk memberikan omelan. Sudah lebih seminggu ini ia membolos. Mungkin saja sekolah sudah menelpon Yunho yang merupakan satu-satunya wali Sehun, bahwa ia sudah lama sekali membolos.

"Paman..." ujar Sehun lirih. Namja itu bangkit pelan dan duduk menyandar pada sofa. Terlihat sedikit lingkar hitam samar pada mata tajamnya.

"Apa seperti ini rasanya... saat ingin menggenggam sesuatu yang memang milik kita, namun kita di haramkan untuk memilikinya.." ujar Sehun menerawang, memandang kosong langit-langit putih apartmentnya.

Yoochun menatap datar keponakan sahabatnnya. Ia masih betah berdiri menjulang di hadapan sehun, tanpa niat untuk duduk. Lagi pula hampir seluruh bagian sofa kotor akan sampah yang entah datang dari mana.

"Kau sudah mengalami _imprint_?" tebak Yoochun langsung. Sehun tidak menjawab namun dari helaan nafas panjang remaja itu sudah menjawab pertanyaannya.

Yoochun akhirnya tahu apa sumber permasalahannya. Mau tak mau orang kepercayaan Jung Yunho itu duduk disebelah Sehun.

"Siapa? Apa dia cantik?" tanya Yoochun jahil, walau sebenarnya ia hanya ingin membuat suasana lebih rileks. Sehun menatap datar pamannya, merasa guyonan namja berjidat lebar itu sama sekali tidak lucu.

Merasa suasana kikuk menyergap, Yoochun kembali melanjutkan pembicaraannya.

"Aku seorang beta. Jadi aku sama sekali tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya mengalami _imprint_. Tapi sebagai sahabat lama Jung Yunho, sepertinya sedikit banyaknya aku tahu. Karena pamanmu juga menceritakan padaku saat ia mengalami _imprint_." jelas Yoochun.

"Jangan sebut namanya! Pengecut itu bahkan meninggalkan _mate_ nya hanya untuk menuruti perintah para tetua." sinis Sehun.

"Eeeeiii... Tidak selalu apa yang kau lihat dan dengar adalah hal yang sebenarnya! Jadi jangan menghujat pamanmu seperti itu! Ia satu-satunya wali mu asal kau tahu, Oh Sehun!" ingat Yoochun. Sehun hanya mendengus menanggapinya.

"Kau beruntung, setidaknya kau hanya perlu menghadapi tekanan para tetua, sedangkan pamanmu dulu mendapatkan tekanan dari segala pihak, bahkan mendiang kakekmu sendiri. Salah mengambil keputusan, nyawa sang _mate_ taruhannya. Kau tidak akan tahu bagaimana kuatnya diskriminasi terhadap omega saat itu. Syukurlah sekarang masyarakat tak terlalu menekan mereka lagi." kenang Yoochun. Namja itu ikut bersandar di sofa seperti sehun.

"Saranku adalah ikuti kata hatimu. Jika kau memang sungguh-sungguh maka perjuangkan lah. Tuhan tidak akan mengikat kalian jika hubungan ini tidak suci." ujar Yoochun ringan namun entah kenapa hal itu seperti merasuk kepikiran remaja itu.

~hurt~

Disinilah sehun berakhir, taman belakang sekolahnya. Niatnya ingin kembali masuk, namun ia belum siap menghadapi seseorang, apalagi semenjak insiden penamparan itu. Belum lagi ia tak bisa yakin dapat mengendalikan diri atas aroma tubuh sang _mate_ yang setelah tak bertemu seminggu malah makin memikat hati dan pikirannya.

 _flashback_

 _Oh Sehun merutuki tatapan para gadis sejak ia menjajakan kakinya di sekolah ini. Kenapa mereka menatapnya seperti ia adalah pangeran kerajaan yang baru pertama kali keluar dari istana? Sungguh ia muak!_ _Ia sebenarnya tak ingin mengenyam pendidikan di sekolah formal. Hanya saja, Jung Yunho, paman sekaligus wali satu-satunya yang ia punya, sudah mendaftarkan namanya di salah satu sekolah elit di negara ini._

 _Ia muak dengan keseluruhan hidupnya. Satu-satunya yang Sehun inginkan adalah menjadi seorang Dancer dan memiliki kelompok sendiri, lalu berkeliling dunia mengadakan pertunjukan._

 _Namun harapan tak sesuai dengan kenyataan. Status alpha yang melekat pada dirinya membuat nasib Sehun sejak lahir sudah di gariskan para tetua. Dan hal itu sangat dibencinya._ _Kalau bisa ia ingin mengganti statusnya menjadi beta, yang memiliki kebebasan hendak menjadi apa tanpa perlu menanggung beban karena kasta atas yang jatang dimiliki banyak orang._ _Mengingat hal itu membuat mood Sehun buruk. Di belokannya langkah kakinya, bukan ke arah kelasnya yang sudah ditentukan. Entah kemana ia melangkah sekarang, yang jelas ia belum ingin masuk kelas. Lagi pula kegiatan belajar mengajar juga belum dimulai._

 _"Kyaa hahahaha...!"_

 _suara tawa sekelompok gadis menghentikan langkah sehun. Tepat tak jauh dihadapannya sekolompok gadis sedang mengelilingi seseorang sambil tertawa._

 _"Harusnya kau tidak mengikuti kami masuk ke sekolah ini, Kim Luhan!"_

 _"Kau kira tanpa otak pintar mu itu kau bisa masuk kesekolah ini!"_

 _"Itu pasti karena namja aneh yang ia panggil ibu! Aku akan mengadu pada orangtua ku tentang sekolah ini yang menerima seorang omega seperti mu_!"

 _Sehun yang mendengar perkataan gadis itu entah kenapa merasa kesal. Kasar sekali perkataan mereka. Bahkan menganggap orang lain seperti binatang. Persetan dengan kasta sialan itu! Semua orang sama menurut Sehun._ _Salah satu dari mereka dengan kasar merenggut kerah baju belakang namja itu hingga namja itu kembali tersungkur lebih keras ke tanah. Sehun refleks hendak melangkah. Namun sesuatu membuatnya tertegun di tempat._

 _Deg..._.

 _Mata itu sekarang secara kebetulan menatap padanya. Mata bulat bening dengan pupil berwarna coklat muda, air mata yang mengalir di pipinya tidak mengurangi manis namja itu. Sehun merasa waktunya berhenti saat itu juga, gravitasi yanh semula tak ia rasa sekarang marah mengarahkan pandangannya pada si pemilik mata bulat rusa itu._

 _Detak jantungnya keras, namun bukannya menyakitkan. Sehun merasa sangat nyaman dan sampai akhir hidupnya pun rasanya ia sanggup bertahan jika pemilik mata itu selalu berada disisinya. Sehun ibarat bulan yang yang terjerat gaya gravitasi bumi dan tidak akan pernah bisa lepas._

 _Sehun begitu terpaku hingga tak sadar kalau kumpulan gadis itu sudah pergi meninggalkan si namja cantik yang sedang meringia memegangi lengannya. Kesadarannya baru kembali saat namja mungil itu bangkit perlahan dan melangkah pelan. Entah inisiatif dari mana, Sehun melanjutkan langkahnya dan begitu dekat dengan si mungil membuat ia merenggut lengan namja cantik itu. Si cantik itu menatap Sehun sendu._

 _"Ada apa?"_

 _Astagah!_ _Bahkan suaranya merupakan bunyian paling merdu yang pernah sehun dengar!_ _Sehun tersentak seketika. Apakah ini yang namanya imprint?_ _Namja cantik itu tiba-tiba melepaskan cengkraman sehun dengan kasar. Hal membuat Sehun terkejut karena tak pernah sekali pun orang lain berbuat kasar padanya. Semua orang akan menundukan kepalanya di hadapan Sehun. Dan itu mutlak!_

 _"Kau mau ikut-ikutan seperti mereka? Apa kau juga ingin menghinaku?" bentak namja itu kasar._ _Sebenarnya Sehun tahu kalau ini mungkin ekspresi lelahnya, tapi entah kenapa hal itu membuat Sehun marah. Tak boleh satu orang pun di dunia ini mengeraskan suara padanya!_ _Sehun tersenyum sinis._

 _"Kenapa? Kau tertekan karena para gadis bodoh tadi? Kalau begitu kau memang seperti apa yang mereka katakan!" ujar tajam Sehun. Sebagian dari hatinya merutuki kalimat tajam yang keluar dari mulut sialannya._

 _"Kau atau siapapun tidak berhak menilai siapa aku!" tegas si mungil. Wajahnya mengeras dan memerah. Mungkinkah ia marah? pikir Sehun._

 _"Benarkah? Apa hak omega seperti mu memangnya? Kaum mu di sisihkan, asal kau tahu! Apa yang cocok itu? Sampah mungkin!" sinis Sehun tak terkendali._

 _Sehun kira Si mungil akan marah dan berteriak padanya. Namun yang ia dapat kan bukan itu._

 _"Ya... aku dan kaum ku memang sampah! Jadi biarkan aku pergi sekarang! Kau tentunya tidak ingin terlihat sedang bersama sampah sekarang oleh orang lain bukan?" ujar si mungil lelah. Ia menundukan kepala, pasrah dengan apa yang dikatakan semua orang, termasuk namja asing yang tiba-tiba muncul di hadapannya ini._

 _Sehun merasakan tubuhnya memanas, emosi mempengaruhinya. Tak pernah ia berhadapan dengan orang seperti ini sebelumnya. Kembali di tariknya dengan kasar pergelangan tangan si mungil seraya menyeringai._

 _"Baiklah! Kau memang sampah, Kim Luhan! Jadi jangan salahkan aku jika aku memperlakukanmu seperti sampah karena kau yang mengatakannya!" ujat Sehun tajam pada Luhan yang sekarang menatap Sehun terperangah._

 _End Flasback_

Sehun menghela nafas mengingat pertemuan pertamanya dengan Luhan, Omeganya. Sungguh pertemuan itu lah yg membuat semua makin hari makin memburuk. Sehun benci dengan kenyataan bahwa Luhan adalah omeganya. Itu artinya suatu hari ia akan meninggalkan Luhan! Luhan haram untuknya, maka dari itu sebisa mungkin Sehun harus menjaga jarak dari Luhan. Namun ikatan ini tak bisa di pungkiri.

Tanda miliknya sudah mulai terlihat di punggung tangan kanan si cantik itu. Dan akan semakin jelas saat _heat_ Luhan tiba. Apa yang harus sehun lakukan? Itu masih satu hal yang belum bisa ia jawab.

"Sial... aromanya makin wangi!" rutuk Sehun sambil menendang kerikil dengan kesal. Ia ingin segera pergi, namun langkah kakinya malah membawanya pada sang omega. Dan hal itu sama sekali di luar kuasanya.

Sehun berakhir berada dibalik salah satu pohon besar yang menyembunyikan keberadaannya dari dua orang omega manis yang sedang bercengkrama. Sesekali terdengar gelak tawa dan canda dari keduanya, dan suara salah satunya membuat jantung seorang Oh Sehun kembali menggila. Rasanya dada namja tampan itu makin membuncah karena rasa rindu yg terpendam.

"Aaiiii... jangan malu begitu Lu! Itu normal bagi setiap omega!"

"Tapi tak usah di katakan dengan frontal juga, Baekie!" rutuk sang Omega miliknya yg terdengar menggurutu dengan lucunya. Sehun ikut tersenyum mendengar percakapan mereka dari tempatnya. Ia bisa membayangkan betapa manisnya wajah Luhan yg tengah merengut.

"Ini akan semakin jelas. Dan saat heat tiba, tanda ini akan terukir detail dan permanen ditangan kita." ujar Baekhyun, yang berdasarkan pengakuan Luhan di terakhir kali pertemuan mereka, seorang teman. Jauh dalam lubuk hatinya Sehun merasa bersalah karena sudah menyeret nama Baekhyun dalam hubungan _absurd_ mereka.

"Apa kau bisa melihat tanda ini seperti apa?" tanya Luhan lirih.

Baekhyun mengernyitkan keningnya, membuat omega itu makin menggemaskan.

"Entahlah...! Bentuknya abstrak sekali! Banyak alpha yang memiliki tanda abstrak seperti ini, Lu. Tanda punya Chanie saja tidak terlalu jelas sewaktu pertama kali muncul." jawab Baekhyun mengelus tandanya dengan sayang.

Sehun tertegun sambil membuka telapak tangan kirinya, yang memiliki tanda lahir omeganya. Jantungnya berdebar keras, sebentar lagi Luhan akan tahu siapa Alphanya, dan itu adalah Sehun. Untuk itu Sehun harua bersiap-siap dengan semua kemungkinan yang terjadi. Ia harus siap dengan segala respon omeganya. Dan kembali pada keputusan awalnya, _tidak akan mengikat sang omega pada dirinya._

~hurt~

Luhan menghela nafas penat sambil melangkah pelan menyusuri jalanan setapak kecil yang biasa ia lalui setiap pergi dan pulang sekolah. Hari ini adalah sabtu, dan itu artinya Luhan kembali sendiri dirumahnya sampai tengah malam nanti, karena Jaejoong akan lembur malam ini. Setiap akhir pekan seperti ini Jaejoong memang tidak akan berlibur dirumah bersama Luhan, tapi akan lembur bekerja di restoran. Luhan yang sudah sedari kecil memahami keadaan ini, tidak pernah menuntut apapun dari Oemma nya. Yang Luhan ingin kan adalah kebahagian namja cantik yg telah melahirkan dan merawatnya itu. Tidak ada orang lain yang begitu ia cintai selain ibunya di dunia ini.

Dan mengingat kalau malam ini ia akan sendiri lagi, Luhan menyempatkan diri tadi ke supermarket didekat sekolahnya sebelum menaiki bus, membeli beberapa bahan makanan sederhana untuk ia masak di rumah nanti. Ia tidak akan tega membiarkan sang oemma pulang dan istirahat dengan perut kosong.

Persimpangan tanjankan terakhir rumahnya merupakan hal yang paling ingin di hindari Luhan untuk di lewati. Pasalnya sering kali banyak preman yang berkumpul disana, maklum saja karena Luhan dan Jaejoong tinggal di kawasan pemukiman kelas bawah, yang tentunya preman bukanlah hal aneh disini.

Sialnya ia sekarang harus melewati sekumpulan preman itu sore ini agar bisa menapaki jalan mendaki menuju rumah kecilnya yang berjarak kurang dari 100 meter dari sana. Luhan memasang _handsfree_ ke telinganya, dan memasang wajah cuek agar tidak menarik perhatian. Biasanya ini berhasil, preman-preman itu hanya akan melirik Luhan yang melewati mereka, atau sekedar bersiul menggodanya. Namun kali ini sepertinya tidak.

"Hai cantik!" sapa seorang preman berwajah keras yang menghadang Luhan. Di belakangnya ada 3 orang preman lagi yang sepertinya anak buah namja berwajah keras ini.

"Maaf... aku namja. Biarkan aku lewat!" ucap Luhan berusaha terdengar tegas, walau preman-preman itu tau kalau namja cantik itu sedang gemetar.

"Lalu apa masalahnya? Ku dengar kau dan ibu mu adalah omega. Namja atau yeoja sekalipun tidak berarti apa-apa bukan?" kekeh si namja berwajah kasar ini. Jantung Luhan berdetak cepat dan cemas. Di dekapnya erat kantung belanjaan yh sedari ia genggam seakan-akan para preman itu menginginkan bahan makanannya.

"Ayo ikut kami! Kau pasti akan suka!" ajaknya sambil meraih pergelangan tangan Luhan dan menariknya kuat. Luhan terhuyung tanpa persiapan hingga kantung belanjaannya terjatuh berserakan di aspal jalan. Ia ingin berteriak namun bahkan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang hanya diam tak mempedulikan.

"Lepaskan aku! Ku mohon..!! Aku ingin pulang!!" rintih Luhan kesakitan pada tangannya. Tapi para preman lainnya malah ikut menarik tubuh kecilnya.

"Diamlah cantik! Kita akan bersenang-senang dan kami akan memuaskanmu!" kekeh si ketua preman disusul tawa mengerikan anak buahnya.

"Hiks..hikss..kumohon! Lepaskan aku! Hiks.." isak Luhan saat tubuhnya sudah berada di tempat sepi kumuh di sela-sela gedung tua.

Sumpah demi apapun Luhan saat ini benar-benar takut. Ia tak memiliki kekuatan untuk melawan, tenaganya kalah jumlah dengan kumpulan preman yang sekarang menatap lapar padanya. Sang ketua maju menghimpit tubuh mungil Luhan yang sudah tersungkur di tanah. Sementara yang lainnya memegangi tangan Luhan sambil menatap Luhan dengan liar.

"Hiks...hiks.."

Breet...

Kemeja Luhan di robek kasar dibagian depan, menampilkan kulit putih bak pualam, yang terlihat makin menggairahkan dengan sepasang nipple pink yang tersingkap paksa.

"Sialan!! Kita pesta besar hari ini bos!" seru yang lain kegirangan.

Tak ada hal lain yang Luhan ingin kan sekarang selain mati saat ini juga. Isak tangisnya tidak di pedulikan. Si ketua itu malah makin menatap Luhan dengan nafsu binatangnya.

 _Cabut nyawaku saat ini tuhan..._

hurt~

Sehun merutuki dirinya sendiri sekarang. Lihat lah, ia sedang berjalan pelan mengikuti seorang namja mungil yang sudah ia ikut sejak keluar dari sekolah tadi. Entah kenapa Sehun kembali berakhir seperti ini, memperhatikan Luhan dari jarak jauh setiap harinya. Ia akan mengikuti Luhan kemana pun namja mungil itu pergi, dan berakhir minum-minum di malam harinya karena frustasi.

Ikatan imprint ini membuat Sehun tidak bisa jauh dari Luhan. Bahkan _heat_ yang akan Luhan alami malah memperburuk keadaan. Feromon Luhan bekerja baik pada Sehun dan semua Alpha lainnya. Beruntunglah bahwa tidak banyak Alpha di sekolah mereka, sehingga Sehun tidak terlalu lelah memperingati mereka bahwa Luhan terikat padanya.

Ya... Semua Alpha memiliki insting pada seorang Omega yang mendekati masa _heat_ nya. Dan Omega yang belum sepenuhnya di klaim seperti Luhan akan menyebarkan aroma yang menarik para Alpha untuk menyinggahinya. Hal itu lah yang membuat Sehun tak bisa tenang. Disatu sisi ia ingin tak peduli pada Luhan yang sampai kapan pun tidak akan ia klaim untuk dirinya, namun ia tak bisa membiarkan Luhan berkeliaran kemana-mana tanpa sadar dengan daya tarik yang ia keluarkan.

Langkah kaki Sehun terhenti seketika, saat Luhan di cegat di awal tanjakan menuju rumahnya. Sekelompok preman mencegat omeganya, hingga menarik lengan Luhan untuk di bawa. Jiwa Alpha Sehun seketika mengaum marah, namun akalnya masih menahannya di tempat. Hingga tubuh mungil Luhan sudah diseret menuju tempat sepi kumuh disela-sela gedung tua. Sehun memejamkan matanya, ini lah saat nya jika ia ingin melepas Luhan. Bersikap lah tidak peduli Oh Sehun, dan kau akan mendapati ia sudah bukan milikmu lagi. Ikatan kalian akan terputus dan kau akan bebas selamanya dari namja mungil yang hampir setiap hari kau tindas.

 _hikss...hikss..._

Sialan...

 _Cabut nyawaku saat ini tuhan..._

 **TBC**

Anyyeeoong yorobun...!!!

Maaf rin telat update nya... hiks

makasih yang udah follow dan fav ff ini readers, dan yang udah mau kasih review kalian, rin sayaaaang

maaf ya chap ini masih pendek, sesuai mood soalnya, dan maaf kalo ceritanya membosankan dan pasaran, rin masih harus banyak belajar...

maka dari itu plis review nya lagi ya readers, menurut kalian chap ini bagaimana?

ya udah deh, makasih ya buat readers yang mampir dan baca di lapak rin, love youuuuu...

XOXO


	4. chapter 4

Tak pernah Luhan merasa secemas ini. Tak pernah pula ia merasa setakut ini. Walaupun kehidupan di luar rumah kecilnya sangat keras, tapi tak pernah sedikit pun Luhan gentar. Karena ia tahu, akan selalu ada Oemma yang akan memeluk dan menenangkannya. Jika sudah berada di pelukan hangat Jaejoong, ia merasa mara bahaya apa pun tak akan bisa menyentuhnya.

Tapi Luhan sekarang takut, sangat takut! Tenggorokannya terasa pedih karena berteriak, namun tak ada satu pun yang peduli pada permohonannya. Orang-orang yang mendengar teriakan Luhan hanya akan menengok sebentar, lalu memilih pergi. Mereka tidak ingin berurusan dengan preman, dan diam adalah pilihan yang tepat.

Luhan juga sudah memohon kepada tuhan untuk mencabut nyawanya saja sekarang. Namun nyatanya ia masih bisa bernafas, walau terasa tidak nyaman karena bau tubuh para preman ini sangat busuk bercampur dengan tempat ini yang kumuh.

Luhan lelah, pergerakannya lemas dan teriakannya sudah berganti dengan lirih pilu. Merasakan sakit saat preman-preman itu membuka paksa bajunya.

"Begitu manis! Jika kau menurut kau akan kuberikan kenikmatan! Hahaha..." ujar si ketua preman yang terdengar menjijikan. Luhan sudah tidak karuan sekarang.

Bagian atasannya sudah compang-camping di robek paksa, celana sekolahnya sudah melayang entah kemana. Hal itu membuat tubuh polosnya terlihat begitu saja.

"Oooh... Sialan! Kau membuatku keras sayang!" seru si ketua heboh. Ia langsung bangkit, hendak membuka sabuk celananya, namun belum sempat kembali menggerayangi sang omega, sebuah tendangan tiba-tiba ia dapatkan dari belakang.

DUAGH...!!

"YAAK!!! APA-APAAN KAU!!"

BUGH...!!!

Perkelahian tak dapat dihindari. Si pelaku penendangan langsung di keroyok bersama, 1 lawan 5. Hingga Luhan tak ada yang memegang.

Namja cantik itu meringis, mencoba bangkit walau hati dan tubuhnya perih. Keadaan yang mulai gelap menyulitkannya untuk melihat siapa orang yang tengah berbaik hati menolongnya.

Namja itu sangat kuat, bahkan satu- persatu tumbang akibat tendangan dan pukulannya. Ia membabi buta membalas serangan para preman, tidak peduli dengan senjata mereka. Hingga sebuah luka mengiring lengannya, bukannya membuat ia berhenti malah makin gila menghajar para berandalan itu.

Merasa keadaan yang terdesak, si ketua bejat memilih lari terbirit-birit diikuti 3 anak buahnya yang masih mampu berlari. Sisanya kini sudah terkapar tak sadarkan diri. Luhan meringis melihat kepala 2 preman itu yang mengeluarkan darah. Apa mereka sudah mati?

Si penolong menghampiri Luhan sambil membuka kemeja miliknya, dan Luhan mengenal lambang dari kemeja itu. Sekolahnya...!

Tanpa banyak bicara namja itu mendekat dan memakaikan kemeja itu tubuh Luhan tanpa perlawanan, sementara Luhan tertegun. Wajah babak belur ini, mata tajamnya dan bibir tipis yang selalu melontarkan cacian padanya. Tapi... kenapa?

"Oh..Sehun?" lirih Luhan tak percaya.

Sehun hanya diam, ia lebih memilih meraih blazer Luhan yang tergeletak tak jauh dari mereka, dan mengikatnya di pinggang si cantik.

Luhan gemetar tiba-tiba saat Sehun ingin menariknya untuk berdiri.

"Ti..tidak! Ja..jangan...ku mohon... hiks.. hikss.." lirih pilu itu membuat Sehun tertegun. Tubuh mungil itu gemetar ketakutan.

Luhan sungguh takut sekarang. Apa kah tidak orang lain yang menolongnya selain Sehun? Bukan karena tidak tahu berterima kasih, tapi perbuatan Sehun selama ini tidak ada beda nya dengan para preman tadi. Hampir setiap hari Luhan mendapatkan racun dari mulut Sehun.

Sehun tertegun sejenak, emosinya masih di ubun-ubun sungguh. Ia ingin meneriaki seseorang sekarang, bahkan pukulan yang ia berikan pada para preman tadi belum cukup meredakan kemarahan sisi alpha nya. Namun melihat wajah sendu sang Omega yang ketakutan meruntuhkan emosinya. Selama ini ia tak pernah melihat Luhan begini. Walau sudah di kasari seperti apa pun, namja cantik ini tetap tegas bahkan berani melawan dirinya.

"Shh... tenang lah! Mereka sudah pergi, dan kau aman sekarang!" lirih Sehun sembari tak kuasa menahan diri untuk memeluk Luhan.

Hal yang tidak terduga terjadi pada diri Luhan. Rasa sakit dan cemasnya seketika hilang, walau ia masih lemas. Itu semua karena aroma Sehun yang bisa ia cium dengan jelas. Hangatnya kulit dada bidang itu tanpa pembatas bisa luhan rasakan. Bahkan suara denyut jantung Sehun menjadi melodi penenang baginya. Hingga ia tak sadar ketika Sehun mengangkat tubuhnya dengan mudah dan membopongnya meninggalkan tempat itu.

~hurt~

Yoochun membuka pintu kayu dengan ukiran sederhana namun elegan yang merupakan pintu ruangan CEO perusahan MJ Group, Jung Yunho. Setelah memberikan hormat, ia maju menyerahkan berkas yang berada di tangannya.

Selama 10 menit Jung Yunho masih diam sambari membaca dokumen yang lebih dahulu sampai di tangannya, seakan mengabaikan map berkas coklat yang sudah terletak manis di atas meja kerjanya. Namun, setelah membubuhkan tanda tangannya pada dokumen tersebut, ia segera menyambar cepat map berkas pemberian Yoochun.

"Jelaskan padaku..!" titah Yunho tenang namun syarat akan ketegasan. Yoochun mengangguk pelan setelah menghela nafas pendek. Ia Satu-satunya pegawai yang berani melakukan itu di depan boss besarnya sendiri.

"Masih seperti bulan lalu, mereka masih tinggal di rumah kecil itu. Omegamu masih bekerja di restoran milik seorang beta tampan bernama Kim Hyunjung, dan putra mu merupakan siswa berprestasi di sekolah. Nilai matematikanya jadi yang tertinggi lagi bulan ini untuk tingkatnya, serta keponakanmu yang setiap hari makin menjadi." jelas Yoochun panjang lebar. Bosan menyampakan hal yang sama setiap bulannya selama hampir 17 tahun ini.

"Dia bukan lagi omegaku..!" ujar Yunho datar, tanpa menunjukan ekspresi apa pun.

"Jika memang begitu berhentilah menguntitnya Jung Yunho! Ini sudah hampir 17 tahun ku rasa." jengah Yoochun kesal sambil duduk di kursi yang di sediakan di hadapan meja kerja Yunho.

Yunho hanya diam tidak memperdulikan perkataan Yoochun. Hal itu membuat beta tampan itu kesal sendiri. Yunho memang jadi penguntit selama 17 tahun ini, namun yang harus menjalankan itu semua adalah dirinya atas perintah sang boss besar.

"Oh ya..! Apakah kau tahu apa yang sedang di alami keponakanmu akhir-akhir ini?" tanya Yoochun berusaha menarik minat perhatian Yunho. Namun percuma, pria paruh baya yang masih tampan itu hanya memasang ekspresi datar tak berminatnya.

"Oh Sehun sudah mengalami _imprint.._ " tekan Yoochun.

Yunho sedikit tersentak, ia baru tahu hal ini. Keponakannya itu memang memilih tinggal sendiri di apartment sejak awal SMA nya. Dan bisa di bilang mereka tidak pernah bicara sedikitpun sejak itu. Tinggal serumah saja mereka jarang bertemu. Jadi jangan salahkan Yunho jika ia sama sekali tidak mengehtahui apa-apa tentang Sehun.

"Ia sendiri yang langsung mengatakan padaku. Ia terlihat sangat frustasi kurasa. Takut menghadapi takdirnya, dan mengulang kisah kau dan kisah ibunya." jelas Yoochun to the point.

Yunho menghela nafas panjang, melonggarkan sedikit dasi di lehernya. Ia memejamkan matanya sejenak, menyandarkan kepalanya. Bayang-bayang kelam itu kembali terlihat dalam pikirannya. Keputusan menyakitkan yang harus ia ambil dahulu, dan juga nasib tragis kakak perempuannya yang tak jauh berbeda dari dirinya. Semua tergambar seperti siluet yang menggiringnya ke masa lalu.

"Apa kau tahu... siapa omega nya?" tanya Yunho pelan dengan mata yang masih terpejam.

"Ia tidak menjawab hal itu. Namun... berdasarkan laporan yang ku terima, ada hal aneh antara Sehun dan putra mu." jawab Yoochun tenang namun terdengar lebih serius. Hal itu membuat Yunho seketika membuka matanya dan menatap tajam pada asisten kepercayaan sekaligus sahabatnya.

Yoochun menghela nafas sejenak sebelum menjawab pertanyaan sang boss besar.

"Ia tak memberi tahu ku. Namun... berdasarkan laporan yang ku terima, Sehun sudah mengikuti kemana pun putra mu pergi, dan hanya akan kembali ke apartment nya ketika Jaejoong sudah pulang dari bekerja. Sehun juga sering mengganggu putramu di sekolah. Aku curiga... Sehun dan Luhan sudah terikat takdir." jelas Yoochun tenang.

Mendengar hal itu membuat wajah Yunho mengeras.

"Apa maksudmu, Park Yoochun?!" seru Yunho dingin. Sang asisten mengernyit heran melihat respon boss nya.

"Kau ingin mengatakan kalau _mate_ Sehun adalah Putra ku, begitu?"

Yoochun hanya diam menatap lurus pada Yunho. Ia tidak perlu menjawab iya, karena Yunho mengerti dari awal apa yang ia katakan.

"Kenapa? Bukan kah begitu lebih bagus?" tanya Yoochun bingung.

"Dan membiarkan sejarah terulang kembali?" tanya Yunho sinis.

~Hurt~

Luhan termenung sendirian di kamarnya, membiarkan rambutnya yang masih basah. Ia baru saja selesai mandi dan berganti dengan piyama rumah bergambar rusa favorite nya. Namja mungil itu melamun memikirkan satu hal.

 _flasback_

 _Luhan benar-benar ketakutan tadi. Ia benar-benar takut karena tidak ada yang menolongnya ketika di kerjai preman. Kemungkinan-kemungkinan terburuk sudah melintas didepan matanya, dan itu benar-benar mengerikan._

 _Namun semua seakan lenyap begitu saja. Saat Sehun datang dan menolongnya, mengucapkan kata-kata lembut untuk menenangkannya, bahkan aroma tubuh Sehun mampu membuat Luhan melupakan rasa takut itu seketika. Dan semua hal aneh itu makin membingungkan ketika Luhan sadar akan suatu hal. Kenapa Sehun bisa datang tiba-tiba dan menolongnya? Kenapa Sehun berada di kawasan kumuh tempat Luhan tinggal?_

 _Luhan masih sibuk dengan pikirannya hingga ia tersadar kalau mereka sudah berada didepan pagar kayu rumah kecil Luhan. Dan Luhan sadar bahwa semua mata orang-orang disekitar rumahnya memandang ke arah keduanya._

 _"Buka pintunya!" ujar Sehun pelan namun terdengar jelas ditelinga Luhan. Luhan tidak bodoh untuk mengartikannya, terlebih situasi yang tidak memungkinkan. Luhan masih hanya mengenakan kemeja sehun yang besar walau pahanya tersingkap dan cuma di tutupi sedikit oleh blazernya._

 _"Turunkan aku... kuncinya ada didalam tas ku..." cicit Luhan pelan._

 _Sehun menghela nafas pendek lalu memilih menurunkan si mungil yang sejak tadi nyaman di pelukannya._ _Luhan menerima tas sekolahnya yang sedari tadi di sandang Sehun sambil terua menunduk. Ia tak kuasa menahan malu, pada tatapan semua orang dan juga Sehun._ _Luhan membuka pintunya dan segera masuk kedalam. Sehun tanpa banyak bicara mengikuti Luhan, tanpa memperdulikan bisik-bisik tetangga yang memandang ke arahnya._

 _Blam..._

 _Pintu tertutup dan Sehun melihat walaupun kecil tapi rumah ini bersih dan rapi. Hanya 3 ruangan di rumah ini, ruang depan yang merangkap ruang tamu, ruang makan dan ruang tv serta dapur, lalu sebuah kamar disisi kiri, dan kamar mandi disisi kanan._

 _Luhan masih berdiri dengan kepala tertunduk. Ini pertama kalinya ia mengajak teman sekolahnya masuk ke rumah. Itu pun jika Sehun bisa dikategorikan teman. Baekhyun memanh pernah berjanji ingin mampir, namun belum ada waktu yang pas. Dan Luhan benar-benar bingung sekarang._

 _"Mm..Sehun-si...terima kasih... karena kau sudah... menolongku.." ujar Luhan terbata. Dengan kepala tertunduk dan nada bicaranya, Sehun seperti tengaj mendengar penjelasan dari seorang anak kecil yang habis berbuat nakal._

 _Luhan meringis dalam hati karena tidak ada jawaban yang didengarnya. Akhirnya ia memberanikan diri mengangkat kepalanya dan tertegun karena Sehun yang menatap lurus padanya._

 _Apa Sehun marah? Pasti iya! Lihatlah... gara-gara menolongku, Sehun kini bertelanjang dada! rutuk Luhan dalam hati._

 _"Tunggu disini sebentar!" pinta Luhan tiba-tiba dan segera berlari kecil ke dalam satu-satunya kamar di rumah itu._

 _Sehun mengernyitk heran, namun ia akhirnya mengerti ketika Luhan keluar dari kamar membawa sepotong sweater berwarna coklat. Si mungil juga sudah mengenakan celana kain panjang berwarna pink untuk menutup pahanya._

 _Dengan deg-deg an Luhan menyodorkan sweater itu pada Sehun, yang membuat namja berwajah dingin itu menggeram dalam hati. Betapa berbahayanya omega nya sekarang dengan segala hal keimutan dan kadar gemas yang dimiliki Luhan. Apa benar omega ini lah yang selalu ia kerjai disekolah, bahkan mengatainya dengan kata-kata kasar?_

 _Mulai sadarkah kau, Oh?_

 _"Pakailah... aku akan mengembalikan seragammu besok setelah ku cuci!" ujar Luhan pelan._

 _Plak..._

 _Luhan terperangah melihat sweater yang ia sodorkan terjatuh begitu saja ke lantai. Oh Sehun baru saja menolak pemberian Luhan, dan tanpa perasaan masih memasang wajah tenangnya._

 _"Namja mana yang dengan mudahnya dikerjai seorang preman selain kau, Kim? Apa kau sebegitu lemahnya?" sinis Sehun tajam._ _Luhan terkejut mendengar perkataan itu. Sungguh bukan ini yang Luhan harapkan keluat dari mulut seorang Oh Sehun. Namun apa daya, Oh Sehun tetaplah Oh Sehun!_

 _"Aku tidak membutuhkan pakaian sampah itu! Dan kau tidak perlu mengembalikan kemeja itu! Anggap saja aku sudah membuangnya, dan kau memungutnya!" jawab Sehun tajam dan langsung keluar dari rumah kecil itu._

 _flasback end_

Sungguh Luhan tak tau mengapa Sehun bisa berkata seperti itu. Kalau begitu untuk apa ia menolong Luhan kalau pada akhirnya ia akan kembali mengatai Luhan lagi? Sehun dan segala pemikirannya yang tak di mengerti Luhan.

Entah kenapa Luhan merasa sedih. Fakta bahwa Sehun tetap membencinya memang tak bisa di pungkiri. Dan Sehun walaupun menolongnya, tak akan berubah!

Cklek...Blam..!

"Luhanie!" seru Jaejoong panik begitu masuk ke dalam rumah. Luhan terkejut melihat air mata ibunha sudah berlinang dan sang oemma langsung memeluk tubuh mungilnya.

"Oemma?"

"Hiks.. kau baik-baik saja nak? Sungguh oemma sangat takut mendengar kau hampir di perkosa para preman. Hisk.." ujar Jaejoong pilu. Luhan segera mengusap air mata ibunya.

"Aku baik-baik saja oemma...! Ada teman yang menolongku.." jawab Luhan tenang dengan senyum, walau dalam hati meringis. Jaejoong menangis karena dirinya, mengkhawatirkan dirinya. Apakah apa yang dikatakan Sehun benar? Bahwa ia hanya namja bodoh yang bahkan tidak bisa melindungi diri dari para preman.

Walau pun pahit, kali ini Luhan membenarkan tudingan itu untuk dirinya sendiri.

Tapi..

Dari mana Jaejoong tahu soal kejadian yang menimpa dirinya?

~hurt~

Sehun melangkah angkuh memasuki mansion besar bak istana milik pamannya. Semua pelayan meanunduk hormat saat berpapasan dengannya dan hanya dijawab cuek oleh sang tuan muda.

"Selamat datang, Sehunah! Langsung temui pamanmu di ruangannya." ujar Yoochun saat bertemu sehun di di ruang tengah.

"Ada apa dia memanggilku, Paman?" tanya Sehun langsung. Ini bukanlah satu hal yang biasa, dan jika Yunho sampai memanggilnya pasti ada satu hal penting yang ingin di bicarakan Yunho padanya.

"Temui saja paman mu, Sehunah! Aku tidak memiliki kuasa di sini." jawab Yoochun datar.

Sehun merasa sedikit aneh, namun ia tetap melanjutkan langkahnya menaiki tangga menuju ruang kerja Yunho di lantai 2. Tanpa perlu mengetuk pintu, namja dingin itu langsung masuk begitu saja. Pemandangan yang biasa ia dapatkan setiap masuk keruangan ini. penuh buku membosankan dan Yunho yang duduk dibalik meja kerjanya dengan tumpukan pekerjaan yang entah kapan selesainya.

"Ada apa paman memanggilku?" tanya Sehun tanpa perlu memberikan hormat. Hubungan mereka selama ini tidak mengharuskan Sehun untuk membungkuk seperti orang lain ketika bertemu pamannya.

Yunho mengangkat pandangannya sejenak lalu menyodorkan selembar foto ke depan mejanya. Sehun mendekat dan mengernyit heran melihat pamannya menyodorkan foto seorang yeoja.

"Temui keluarga Kang di kediamannya bersamaku besok malam! Kita akan makan malam disana." jawab Yunho masih tetap fokus pada pekerjaannya.

"Ada apa? Kenapa aku juga harus ikut?" tanya Sehun sekali lagi. Ia benar-benar mencurigai pamannya sekarang.

"Apa lagi? Tentu saja soal perjodohan antara kau dan putri tuan Kang, Kang Seulgi. Kau bisa melihat paras gadis itu dari foto yang kusodorkan." jawab Yunho datar dan tenang. Sehun menggeram kesal, apa hal ini harus terjadi sekarang?

"Apa kau pikir aku akan menyetujui hal ini hanya karena kau menyodorkan foto gadis itu padaku? Kau belum begitu mengenaliku paman." sinis Sehun sarkastik.

Yunho menghentikan kegiatannya dan memandang tajam pada Sehun. Keduanya sama-sama keras dan berada dalam satu perdebatan merupakan hal yang paling sulit.

"Apa kau menolak? Perlukah aku mengingatkan dimana posisimu, Oh?" sinis Yunho menatap dingin keponakannya.

"Aku lah disini yang perlu mengingatkanmu paman. Kau hanya adik ibuku, dan tidak memiliki hak menentukan kemana arah hidup ku!" tegas Sehun. Nada bicaranya sedikit naik. Sementara Yunho masih memasang ekspresu yang sama.

"Lalu?" timpal Yunho tak peduli seraya menyantaikan posisi duduknya. Dan Sehun bersumpah ingin menghajar wajah itu jika tidak mengingat mereka masih memiliki hubungan keluarga.

"Sadarlah posisimu nak! Kau bukan anak kecil lagi segala keinginanmu harus dipenuhi. Kau seorang alpha penerus 2 keluarga bangsawan di negara ini, jika kau ingin aku mengingatkanmu kembali." lanjut Yunho dingin.

Sehun terdiam mendengar kenyataan yang di katakan Yunho. Tangannya terkepal hingga sela-sela jarinya memutih. Meski mengesalkan tapi apa yang dikatakan pamannya adalah benar. Hanya ia satu-satunya penerua keluarga ini, setelah beberapa tahun yang lalu Yunho memilih bercerai dengan mantan istrinya tanpa anak.

"Pikirkan lagi posisimu! Dan datang padaku besok dengan kepala dinginmu!" ujar Yunho akhirnya dan kembali pada pekerjaannya. Sehun tertegun sejenak, lalu menghela nafas pendek.

"Apa aku harus hidup seperti dirimu dimasa depan? Jika begitu mati lebih baik menjadi pilihan." ujar Sehun tajam lalu berbalik hendak keluar dari ruangan itu.

~hurt~

"Minum obat ini sayang! Kau sudah hampir mendekati masa _heat_ mu." ujar Jaejoong lembut sambil menyerahkan satu butir pil kearah Luhan. Luhan patuh dan meminumnya.

"Oemma..." ujar Luhan setelah menaruh gelas kosong miliknya. Jaejoong yang baru saja selesai membuat sarapan paginya, menoleh pada Luhan.

Luhan meringis dalam hati melihat mata ibunya yang sedikit bengkak, karena diam-diam menangis semalaman sambil memeluk Luhan yang tertidur.

"Itu... siapa yang memberi tahu oemma?" lirih Luhan sambil menunduk. Jaejoong tersenyum seraya mengelus puncak kepala putra cantiknya.

"Seorang pemuda tampan yang terlihat kacau. Ibu bahkan melihat luka goresan di lengannya. Dia bahkan menemui ibu tanpa baju atasan, tapi ibu tau ia teman satu sekolah mu dari celana yang dipakainya." jawab Jaejoong. Jantung Luhan berdegub kencang. Apakah Sehun?

"Ia juga mengantarkan ibu pulang, ketika ibu menawarkan ia mampir, ia malah menolak dan pamit. Ia begitu sopan, lain kali ajak dia main kesini ya, Lu!" lanjut Jaejoong.

Luhan tak tau harus menjawab apa. Ia akhirnya mengangguk pelan. Tak mungkin Luhan memberi tahu Jaejoong bagaimana Sehun, bahkan walau sudah menolong Luhan sekalipun sikap kejam Sehun tidak berubah.

"Istirahat lah di rumah! Oemma akan kesekolah meminta izin untukmu." ujar Jaejoong yang langsung disambut gelengan oleh Luhan.

"Tidak oemma! Hari ini ada test kimia!"

"Tapi... Oemma masih mengkhawatirkanmu nak! Lagi pula seragam sekolahmu rusak! Oemma akan membelinya nanti sepulang kerja." jawab Jaejoong.

"Aku tidak apa-apa oemma! Dan soal seragam, aku akan membicarakan ini dengan guru agar mengizinkanku memakai baju olah raga dulu. Oemma tidak perlu memaksakan diri membeli seragam itu sekarang!" tolak Luhan. Ia begitu sadar kalau untuk seragam sekolah saja harga nya sangat mahal.

Jaejoong menggeleng ribut membuat tampangnya tidak ada beda dengan Luhan.

"Tidak! Oemma memang sudah lama berniat membelikan mu seragam baru!"

Luhan hanya bisa menggangguk mengiyakan.

"Ini!" seru Jaejoong menyodorkan 3 kotak bekal ke arah Luhan.

"Oemma mau membuatku dan Baekhyun makin gemuk?" seru Luhan heran. Jaejoong terkekeh geli seraya mengelus puncak kepala putranya.

"Berikan satu untuk temanmu kemaren! Ini ucapan terima kasih dari ibu Lu.." ujar Jaejoong lembut. Luhan tersentak sejenak, memandang bekal itu. Memberikan bekal ini pada Sehun? Ayo lah... Luhan sudah menebak bagaimana respon namja angkuh itu! Walau Luhan sudah berhutang budi padanya.

~hurt~

Luhan menahan debaran jantungnya yang menggila. Sedari jam pertama dimulai mata rusanya berusaha melirik diam-diam pada Sehun yang duduk di bangku paling belakang. Ia ingin memberikan bekal titipan Jaejoong, tapi membayangkan ekspresi Sehun membuat Luhan menunda-nunda niatnya.

Mau bagaimana lagi, Oh Sehun yang angkuh itu selalu bersikap buruk pada Luhan hingga ia takut. Takut untuk mendapatkan kembali kata-kata tajamnya, seperti sampah, bodoh, lemah dan lain-lain.

Hingga bel makan siang berbunyi Luhan belum juga memberika titipan oemmanya. Luhan meringis dalam hati melihat Sehun sudah melenggang sendiru keluar kelas diikuti tatapan memuja para yeoja.

"LULU...!!!!"

Suara pekikan cempreng Baekhyun membuat Luhan terkejut dan langsung mengangkat kepalanya. Baekhyun dengan ceria masuk kedalam kelas Luhan tanpa memperdulikan tatapan sinis para yeoja. Luhan terkekeh geli dalam hati menyadari para yeoja beta itu hanya bisa diam-diam mendumel. Ayolah... siapa yang akan berani mengomentari _mate_ Direktur Sekolah mereka? Pria tampan berbadan kekar besar itu akan menghabisi siapa saja yang menyentuh atau menyakiti Baekhyun.

"Hai Baekkie..!" sapa Luhan,

"Lulu...!!! Aku lapar..!" rengek Baekhyun manja membuat Luhan terkekeh lucu. Beberapa namja beta di kelas diam-diam melirik dua omega menggemaskan itu.

"Ya sudah... ayo kita makan!" ajak Luhan seraya bangkit dari kursinya. Baekhyu mengangguk semangat.

"Tapi sebelum itu... Kau harus ke ruangan Channie dulu, Lu!" ujar Baekhyun seraya berjalan santai bersama Luhan keluar dari kelas. Keduanya jadi pusat perhatian sekarang. Siapa yang tidak akan memperhatikan jika dua omega cantik sedang berjalan bersama. Walau banyak yang tidak menyukai keduanya, tapi ada juga yang menyukai omega-omega imut itu meskipun secara sembunyi-sembunyi.

"Oh ya? Ada apa?" tanya Luhan sedikit kaget. Baekhyun mengangguk imut.

"Aku tidak tahu, tapi _giant_ bertelinga besar itu sepertinya ada keperluan denganmu." jawab Baekhyun santai. Luhan meringis mendengar panggilan 'kurang ajar' Baekhyun untuk alphanya. Hanya Baekhyun di dunia ini yang menganggap Park Chanyeol yang gagah dan tampan seperti itu.

Luhan hanya menggangguk saraya berbelok ke arah ruang loker. Ia membuka salah satu pintu loker miliknya dan mengeluarkan bekal yang ia simpan.

"Waah...!!! Banyak sekali lu? Oemma mu ingin kita berdua menjadi gemuk atau apa?" heboh Baekhyun. Luhan meringis mendengarnya. Harus kah ia ceritakan kejadian kemaren hingga sehun yang menolongnya? Luhan sadar ia belum menceritakan apa pun pada Baekhyun.

"Salah satunya... di buatkan oemma untuk...Sehun.." lirih Luhan.

"Haaa?"

Baekhyun terpekik heran. Luhan tak memiliki jalan lain selain menceritakan semuanya pada Baekhyun sambil berjalan menuju ruang direktur. Mulai dari kejadian ia di kerjai preman, Sehun menolongnya, hingga Oemma Luhan yang tiba-tiba pulang setelah dijemput Sehun di restoran.

"Wow...! Aku benar-benar tak mengerti Namja bernama Oh Sehun itu!" respon Baekhyun. Luhan menunduk sambil menghela nafas.

"Mau bagaimana lagi. Oemma sama sekali tidak tahu bagaimana perlakuan Sehun selama ini. Pagi-pagi sekali ia sudah membuatkan bekal ini untuk Sehun. Aku ingin memberikannya, tapi aku takut Sehun tak mau." lirih Luhan. Baekhyun menghela nafas dan menepuk pundak Luhan.

"Kalau dia tak mau ya sudah! Yang penting kamu sudah menjalankan amanah Oemma mu Lu. Lagi pula aku masih sanggup menghabiskan satu bekal lagi!" hibur Baekhyun seraya tersenyum ceria. Matanya melengkung menjadi bulan sabit.

"Ishh.. Kau ini! Lihatlah pipi mu itu Baek! Sudah makin bulat sejak awal kita bertemu! Kau harusnya berdiet!" gurau Luhan yang membuat Baekhyun manyun dengan sukses.

"Aku tidak perlu diet! Channie bilang pipiku semakin menggemaskan kalau tembam begini!" rutuk Baekhyun sambil mengelus pipi lembutnya. Luhan terkekeh geli melihatnya.

Keduanya terlalu asik ngobrol hingga tidak sadar kalau sekarang sudah berada didepan pintu ruangan direktur sekolah. Baekhyun mengetuk pintu 3 kali dan langsung masuk.

"CHANIIEEE...!!!" seru Baekhyun riang dan langsung berlari kecil ke arah namja tampan yang sedang tersenyum lembut padanya. Parka Chanyeol terkekeh gemas memeluk sang omega, mengendus aroma omeganya. Baekhyun tertawa renyah. Dan tanpa peduli namja tampan itu lagsung menyambar bibir pink milik _ma_ _te_ nya. Luhan terbelalak kaget dengan wajah merona.

"Hmm...mmpph... Chan.." desah Baekhyun di sela ciuman lembut sang Alpha.

Sungguh ini merupakan pertama kalinya Luhan melihat adegan _kissing_ secara _live_. Membuat wajah Luhan terasa panas, hingga ia tak sadar ada sosok namja lain di ruangan itu yang menggerutu kesal.

"Bisakah kalian hentikan aksi melumat kalian? Si bodoh ini sampai mengkhayal yang tidak-tidak jadinya!" rutuk seseorang yang membuat Luhan tersentak. Reflek Luhan menoleh pada si penggerutu dan saat itu juga debaran jantungnya kembali menggila.

 _Oh Sehun...!!_

 **Tbc...!!!!!!!!!**

Okeh...!!! Rin lagi kobam sama Sehun yg pamer roti sobek di konser kemaren sama lirik lagu yg di tulisnya sendiri bikin rin tereaaak... **HUNHAN SHIPPER..!! KAPAL KITA MASIH BERLAYAR...!!! Always Keep the Faith...!!!**

Makasih readers yang udah fav dan follow serta review... I love U... muah muah

Xoxo...!!!!


	5. Chapter 5

"Bisakah kalian hentikan aksi melumat kalian? Si bodoh ini sampai mengkhayal yang tidak-tidak jadinya!" ujar Sehun muak sembari menatap datar pasangan dihadapannya. Ia merutuk setengah mati Park Chanyeol dan segala kemesuman nya yang dengan santainya berciuman dengan si cebol Baekhyun dihadapan dirinya. Terlebih lagi ada Luhan disana. Sialan! Aroma Luhan malah memperburuk keadaan. Sehun ingin menyerang Luhan pula sekarang! EH?

Luhan menundukan kepalanya dengan wajah memerah sampai ketelinga.

Park Chanyeol mendecih kesal pada Sehun seraya menyudahi kegiatan favoritenya bersama Baekhyun. Si _mate_ mungil miliknya malah ikut-ikutan memandang sebal pada Sehun. Oh... Baekhyun sungguh tahu bagaimana sikap Sehun pada sahabatnya. Jadi jangan harap ia akan beramah tamah pada namja dingin menyebalkan itu!

"Oh... Hai Kim Luhan. Silahkan duduk..." seru Chanyeol berubah ramah.

Luhan mengikuti Chanyeol yang duduk di sofa empuk diikuti Baekhyun yang duduk di samping Chanyeol. Sementara Sehun duduk di sofa single sendiri sambil memasang ekspresi andalannya.

"Hm... Maaf _Saem_ , tapi... Baekhyun bilang, anda memanggil saya..." gugup Luhan. Ia merasa tak nyaman sekarang, bukan karena insiden _kissing_ tadi, tapi karena entah mengapa ia merasakan aura Sehun yg mengintimidasi dirinya.

Baekhyun yang melihat itu melemparkan tatapan mematikan (?) dari mata puppy nya pada Sehun, yang sama sekali tidak di gubris pemuda itu.

"Ok... kita langsung saja. Aku memanggilmu karena.. aku memberikanmu tugas untuk menjadi tutor sebaya Oh Sehun." jawab Chanyeol tenang.

"APA..!"

Oh.. itu bukan dari Luhan! Itu adalah ungkapan terkejut Baekhyun, namun sepertinya mewakili isi hati Luhan.

"Kenapa kamu yang kaget, Baekkie?" heran Chakyeol.

"Kenapa harus Luhan? Kau tidak tahu bagaimana dia memperlakukan temanku selama ini!" protes Baekhyun sambil menunjuk tidak sopan pada Sehun. Namja dingin itu menatap datar pada Baekhyun, walau dalam hati sedikit kesal juga pada _mate_ direktur sekolah mereka.

"Shh... Tenanglah Baek! Ini masalah beda.." ujar Chanyeol lembut pada kekasihnya. Tapi si mungil itu malah menggeleng ribut. Ia pindah duduk ke samping Luhan, dan memeluk sahabatnya dari samping, seakan dua manusia kekar itu akan menyakiti mereka.

"Nilai matematika Sehun tidak pernah bagus, sementara Luhan selalu yang tertinggi di kelas." jelas Chanyeol namun Baekhyun masih tetap tidak terima. Namja imut itu bahkan menatap sengit (?) alpha nya juga, membuat Chanyeol ingin _memangsa_ kekasihnya saat itu juga.

"Lalu kenapa? Yaak! Bukannya dia orang kaya? Apa membayar guru privat saja ia tak mampu?" omel Baekhyun masih tak rela. Luhan sampai jadi tak enak jadinya, membuat sahabatnya dan direktur sekolah mereka berdebat.

Chanyeol memijit keningnya pusing. Baekhyun memang seperti ini semenjak bersahabat dengan Luhan. Selalu menjaga sahabatnya itu, dan itu sedikit menyulitkan Chanyeol tentu saja.

"Hmm... Maaf Saem...! Tapi.. Saya tak sepintar itu. Saya masih harus berusaha untuk nilai saya.." sela Luhan yang akhirnya angkat bicara. Dan ia bersumpah sekarang sehun menatap tajam padanya, seperti hendak menerkamnya sekarang juga. Itu terbukti pada Baekhyun yang ikut melotot pada si Pangeran es.

"Aku mengerti. Tapi aku percaya padamu, Lu. Lagi pula bukankah kalian satu kelas? Akan lebih bagus karena materi kalian sejalan." bujuk Chanyeol. Luhan tak tahu harus bagaimana. Ini terasa aneh! Kenapa direktur sekolah mereka harus turun tangan langsung mengurus masalah tutor sebaya untuk Oh Sehun? Bukankah ini tugas guru Matematika mereka?

"Ta..tapi... aku tidak bisa Saem..." lirih Luhan makin menunduk. Dari sudut matanya ia bisa melihat Sehun yang tengah menatapnya.

"Yaak!! Jangan melototinya seperti itu!!" seru Baekhyun kesal pada Sehun yang dianggap angin lalu. Nyatanya Sehun tetap memandang Luhan lekat.

"Sudahlah...! Ayo kita pergi Lu! Aku lapar!" ajak Baekhyun seraya menarik Luhan berdiri. Luhan terkejut dan hanya bisa mengikuti sahabatnya, terperangah melihat sikap Baekhyun yang kurang sopan pada direktur sekolah mereka. Oh..! Bersyukurlah Byun Baekhyun karena Direktur itu adalah _mate_ nya! Karena biasanya tidak ada yang selamat setelah melanggar perkataan seorang Park Chanyeol.

"Kekasih mu benar-benar menyebalkan, Hyung...!" rutuk Sehun seraya ikut bangkit dan keluar mengejar seseorang.

Park Chanyeol hanya terkekeh geli.

"Sepertinya aku harus memikirkan _hukuma_ _n_ apa untukmu malam ini, sayang...!" ujarnya geli entah pada siapa di ruangan yang sudah kosong itu.

~Hurt~

"Dasar Dobby menyebalkan! Akan ku gigit telinganya nanti, Lu! Kau tenang saja!" rutuk Baekhyun ketika mereka sedang menuruni tangga ke lantai dasar.

Luhan hanya diam tak menggubris. Pikirannya melayang pada alasan Park Chanyeol yang memintanya menjadi tutor Sehun. Dari sebanyak itu murid berprestasi disekolah ini, kenapa Luhan? Dan lebih aneh lagi, Sehun seperti tidak masalah dengan hal itu. Luhan jujur saja menunggu reaksi Sehun selama di ruang Direktur tadi. Sehun Pasti akan mengamuk dan menyuruh orang lain yang mengajarinya dibanding Luhan. Tapi nyatanya namja dingin itu malah diam saja seakan-akan menyetujui pilihan Direktur sekolah mereka.

"Lu! Kau tidak mendengarkanku?!" kesal Baekhyun yang menepuk ringan bahunya. Luhan sedikit tersentak, namun tersenyum kecil pada sahabatnya.

"Aku mendengarmu, Baekkie!" sahut Luhan.

"Aku tidak akan menyetujui ide gila Dobby-ku itu!" sungut Baekhyun sambil melipat kedua lengannya didepan dada dengan bibir mengerucut imut. Siapa saja yang melihat, diam-diam merasa gemas karenanya.

"Kau yang gila, cerewet!" sahut seseorang yang sukses membuat dua namja mungil itu berhenti melangkah dan menoleh pada Oh Sehun yang setengah berlari menuju mereka.

Jantung Luhan kembali berdegup kencang, dan ia tak tahu mengapa. Hanya baekhyun yang menatap sengit Sehun yang dibalas sikap tidak peduli. Sehun nyatanya fokus memandang pada Luhan.

"Apa maksudmu!" kesal Baekhyun. Luhan mencoba menenangkan sahabatnya dengan mengelus lengan Baekhyun.

"Itu salah satunya untukku kan?" ujar Sehun tenang. Luhan mengernyit bingung lalu mengikuti arah pandangan Sehun pada kantong bekal di tangannya.

Entah bagaimana caranya kantong itu sudah berpindah tangan dan sekarang berada pada Sehun. Dua namja mungil itu menganga melihat Sehun mengambil salah satu kotak bekal, lalu kembali menyerahkan katong bekal itu dengan sedikit kasar pada Luhan. Baekhyun bersumpah ingin menendang Sehun saat ini juga jika tidak ada Luhan yang menahannya.

"Aku akan menerima bekal ini dan memakannya,.. jika kau mau menjadi tutorku!" tawar Sehun tiba-tiba. Luhan tersentak kaget dan menatap Sehun dengan mata bulat rusanya.

"Dan jika kau tidak mau... aku akan membuang makanan sampah ini sekarang juga! Dan aku akan menemui ibu cantik mu dan mengatakan kalau kau membuang bekal titipannya!" ancam Sehun dengan seringai diwajahnya yang...sialan! Itu tampan!.

"Apa maksudmu sebenarnya, Oh Sehun?" lirih Luhan pelan membuat Baekhyun menoleh pada sahabatnya yang mulai muak.

"Jadi tutorku!" jawab Sehun datar seraya melayangkan kotak bekal ditangannya.

"Aku tidak mau!" desis Luhan muak. Ia beranikan diri menantang mata tajam Oh Sehun, walau ia gemetar.

"Kau berani melawanku, Sampah?" desis Sehun berbahaya. Emosi namja itu mulai mencapai batas limitnya.

"Kenapa aku harus menurutimu? Kalau kau memang ingin aku menjadi tutormu, setidaknya minta tolonglah dengan cara yang baik!" ucap Luhan dengan nada tinggi, unek-uneknya di kepala sedikit demi sedikit mulai leluar.

Mendengar hal itu membuat Oh Sehun mencapai batas kesabarannya.

PRAANK...!!!

Semua orang terkejut melihat Sehun dengan mudahnya menghempaskan kotak bekal ke lantai ubin tanpa rasa bersalah. Baekhyun sampai terperangah dibuatnya. Namja ini benar-benar tidak tau etika!

"Kau.."

Langkah Baekhyun yang ingin memukul Sehun terhenti saat Luhan tiba-tiba terperosok ke lantai dan segera mengemasi ceceran makanan dan kotak bekal plastik yang sudah pecah. Namja mungil itu terisak lirih membuat Baekhyun ikut berjongkok membantu Luhan. Sementara Sehun berdiri melihat hasil perbuatannya dengan emosi memuncak.

Di cekalnya lengan Luhan hingga namja mungil itu bangkit terhuyung. Dan perasaan Sehun langsung berkecamuk melihat air mata sang omega. Sialan!

"Sudah ku peringatkan untuk jangan melawanku!" desis Sehun berbahaya.

"Hiks... lepaskan aku BRENGSEK!" maki Luhan marah. Ia renggut lengannya, namun yang ada malah Sehun yang makin mencengkram kuat.

"Kau tuli? Ku bilang JANGAN MELAWANKU SIALAN!" bentak Sehun tak kalah keras.

"Kau pikir kau siapa? Kenapa aku harus mendengarmu? LEPASKAN AKU SEHUN SIALAN!" upat Luhan kencang. Semua orang menjadikan keduanya objek perhatian. Baekhyun sampai terkejut mendengar Luhan bisa berkata kasar begitu.

"Hiks..hikss..kau tidak punya hati!" lirih Luhan pilu sambil menunduk menatapi makanan yang berserakan dilantai hasil kerja keras oemmanya.

"Ya...! Aku memang tak punya hati! Teruslah kau berpikir seperti itu, BRENGSEK!" maki Sehun sebelum melenggang pergi dari tempat itu. Meninggalkan Luhan yang kembali menangis karenanya.

~hurt~

Jaejoong menghela nafas pendek sambil melangkah pelan menuju pintu restoran yang sudah gelap. Jam sudah mununjukan pukul 10 malam, dan ia haru bergegas pulang sebelum malam kian larut. Luhan dirumah sudah menunggunya.

"Jae..! Kau belum pulang?" sapa Hyunjoong yang baru saja turun dari Audy miliknya tepat didepan restoran. Jaejoong membungkuk memberi salam lalu tersenyum.

"Aku baru selesai mengunci pintu restoran! Minhyuk meminta izin karena ibunya masuk rumah sakit karena terjatuh." jawab Jaejoong tenang.

Namja yang masih sangat cantik di usianya yang tak lagi muda itu merapatkan mantel miliknya, berusaha menghalau dinginnya malam. Hyunjoong tersenyum dan menghampiri Jaejoong dan melepas mantel miliknya, lalu menyampirkannya ke pundak si cantik.

"Tidak apa-apa Hyunnie! Kau juga kedinginan!" tolok Jaejoong namun namja beta tampan itu menggeleng pelan.

"Aku masih punya satu mantel lagi di kantorku. Kau hanya perlu menungguku di mobil saat aku kedalam dan aku akan mengantarmu pulang, Jae!" jelas Hyunjoong dengan senyum tampan di bibirnya.

"Tapi.."

"Tidak ada kata 'tapi'! Sekarang masuk!" perintah Hyunjoong sambil menarik lembut Jaejoong ke arah mobilnya. Jaejoong tak mampu menolak boss nya yang baik hati, dan tersenyum manis sambil masuk ke bagian kursi penumpang.

Tak jauh dari sana, seseorang sedang mencengkram kemudinya dengan amarah. Ia ingin keluar dan menarik omeganya agar tidak ada yang melirik miliknya! Namun ia sadar, sesuatu yang telah ia 'buang' tak mungkin ia pungut lagi. Hingga akhirnya ia menunduk menyedihkan, menggumamkan nama kesayangan omeganya dengan lirih.

"Boo..."

~hurt~

Luhan bangun tidur dalam keadaan sedikit tidak enak badan. Tidurnya semalam memang kurang nyenyak, hingga beberapa kali Jaejoong ikut terbangun untuk sekedar menemani Luhan kembali tertidur.

Namja cantik itu memilih bangkit dan menuju kamar mandi, membersihkan diri dan bersiap-siap ke sekolah. Hari ini ia sudah kembali mengenakan seragam baru yang dibelikan Jaejoong menggunakan uang tabungannya. Hal itu membuat Luhan makin bersemangat ke sekolah, karena ia tak mau pengorbanan sang ibu untuk pendidikannya sia-sia.

Setelah seragamnya rapi dan perlengkapannya telah tersusun di tas, Luhan meraih botol obat diatas meja nakasnya dan meminumnya sebutir. Ia tak begitu mengerti obat apa ini, tapi Jaejoong menyuruhnya meminum obat itu rutin setiap hari, agar aromanya sedikit berkurang. Jangan lupa Luhan tengah berada menjelang masa _heat_ pertamanya. Dan tanpa obat itu, Luhan bisa dalam keadaan bahaya.

Luhan keluar dari kamarnya dan langsung terpelongo. Mata rusa indahnya melotot seperti melihat hantu, membuat Luhan makin menggemaskan. Jaejoong yang melihat putranya baru keluar dari kamar, tersenyum manis seraya memindahkan sup rumput laut dari kompor ke meja kecil di ruang tengau yang merangkap sekaligus ruang makan.

"Selamat pagi, Luhanie..! Ayo sarapan!" ajak Jaejoong riang pada putra semata wayangnya.

Luhan tak menyahut, perhatian namja cantik itu kini malah tertuju dengan seorang namja tampan bermata tajam yang kini kini tengah membantu Jaejoong menata menu sarapan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Luhan to the point. Wajahnya merengut kesal, ia masih marah pada Sehun karena sudah membuang bekal kemarin.

"Yak! Kim Luhan! Kenapa bertanya seperti itu? Memang kenapa kalau Sehunie ada disini?" omel Jaejoong pada putranya. Membuat Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya. Kenapa ibunya malah mengomelinya? Dan apa itu? Sehunie??!!

Sehun sendiri diam-diam tersenyum geli melihat ekspresi Luhan. Mata si cantik tak lepas menatap kesal padanya, yang entah sejak kapan menjadi hal paling menyenangkan baginya. Mungkinkah ini alasan Sehun kenapa selama ini selalu menggangu Luhan? Entah lah, yang jelas ia menikmati bagaimana si mungil itu melotot tajam padanya.

"Ayo Sehunie! Jangan malu-malu!" ramah Jaejoong membuat Luhan makin memanyunkan bibirnya, berfikir kenapa ibunya bisa semanis itu pada Sehun?

"Terima kasih, Joongie Oemmonie." ucap Sehun ramah dan sopan. Hal itu makin membuat Luhan menganga. Sejak kapan seorang Oh Sehun bernada bicara semanis itu?

"Ayo Lu...! Sarapan sekarang, atau kau akan terlambat!" tegur Jaejoong pada putra cantiknya.

Luhan merungut sembari melirik tajam Sehun dan duduk dilantai berkarpet lembut disamping Oemmanya. Jaejoong sepertinya tidak menyadari ada dua orang yang saling melempar tatapan sementara namja cantik itu sibuk menyendokan nasi ke tiga mangkuk.

"Makan yang banyak, Ok!" ujar Jaejoong ramah pada Sehun seraya menyodorkan mangkuk pertama pada namja tampan itu. Ia sungguh senang sekali, karena teman Luhan datang bermain kerumah untuk pertama kalinya. Itu tandanya Luhan memilikk teman disekolah.

"Terima kasih, Oemmonie..!" ucap Sehun sambil sesekali melirik Luhan yang sedang kesal.

"Tidak masalah! Anggap saja seperti rumah sendiri, Sehunie! Oemmonie senang ada teman Luhan yang bermain kemari. Oh ya... apa bekal kemarin kau menyukainya?" semangat Jaejoong yang membuat Luhan tertegun.

Luhan tidak mengatakan kalau Sehun membuang bekal buatan Jaejoong di sekolah. Tidak! Dia tidak akan tega melihat wajah sedih ibunya! Ia memandang Sehun yang melirik nya sekilas. Ada jeda sebelum Sehun menjawab yang membuat Luhan cemas.

"Sangat enak, Oemmonie..! Terima kasih, tapi Oemmonie tidak perlu repot-repot sebenarnya." jawab Sehun yang sukses membuat Luhan menganga entah untuk yang keberapa kali pagi ini.

Di satu sisi Luhan bersyukur Sehun tidak mengatakan ia membuang bekal kemarin, hal itu membuat senyum Jaejoong makin terkembang. Namun, disisi lain ia kesal juga dengan wajah penuh kebohongan Sehun. Sebenarnya ada maksud apa namja jahat itu pagi-pagi ini sampai datang kerumahnya? Luhan perlu siaga 1 kalau begini, entah apa yang akan Sehun lakukan padanya nanti!

Sarapan dilanjutkan tanpa keikutsertaan Luhan dalam obrolan pagi antara Jaejoong dan Sehun. Dan Luhan bersyukur setidaknya jam menuntut mereka untuk selesai secepatnya. Jaejoong memberikan 3 bekal seperti kemarin kepada Luhan sebelum dua namja itu pamit ke sekolah.

Setelah mereka keluar dari pintu, Luhan segera mempercepat langkah kakinya meninggalkan Sehun dibelakang. Melihat hal itu Sehun segera menyusul namja mungil, sang Omeganya.

"Hei! Tunggu aku!" tahan Sehun menggapai pergelangan tangan Luhan.

"Lepaskan!" dingin Luhan. Namja mungil itu mendekap tas bekal miliknya ke dada.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Sehun aneh.

"Tentu saja ke sekolah!" _Dasar bodoh!_ tambah Luhan dalam hati.

"Kau ikut aku!" titah Sehun kembali dengan ekspresi andalannya.

"Kenapa aku harus? Aku mau berangkat ke sekolah! Lepaskan aku!" tolak Luhan kesal, tanpa sadar memasang wajah manyun menggemaskan miliknya.

"Aku juga mau ke sekolah, bodoh!" timpal Sehun yang makin membuat Luhan kesal.

"Kalau begitu pergilah! Kenapa kau malah menahan tanganku?" rutuk Luhan sebal.

"Kau ikut mobilku!" titah Sehun lagi yang sukses membuat Luhan menganga tak percaya. Seorang Oh Sehun yang tiba-tiba muncul dipagi hari di rumahnya, lalu menawarkan tumpangan dengan mobil? Tidak menawarkan juga sih, tapi ini sangat aneh! Apa Sehun baru saja terhantuk tembok hingga otaknya bergeser?

"Aaish...! Kau lama!" rutuk Sehun seraya menarik tangan Luhan menuju mobilnya yang terparkir tak jauh dari rumah Luhan.

Luhan ingin protes, namun begitu melihat siluet bayangan Jaejoong yang mengintip mereka dari kaca jendela rumah, membuat Luhan bungkam. Ibunya hanya tahu bahwa Sehun adalah teman baik hati yang telah menolongnya. Bukan Oh Sehun brengsek kejam yang suka membully nya disekolah!

Blam!

Pintu mobil tertutup dengan Sehun yang sudah _stand by_ di kemudi. Mobil melaju meninggalkan rumah Luhan, dengan dua orang yang saling diam di dalamnya.

Luhan menoleh terus kejendela, memepet tubuh kecilnya ke pintu dan membuat jarak sejauh mungkin dengan Sehun. Melihat itu membuat Sehun geli sendiri. Luhan seperti anak kecil yang sedang merajuk sekarang.

"Pasang sabuk pengamanmu!" perintah Sehun masih dengan fokus menyetirnya.

Luhan dengan kesal memasang sabuk pengaman miliknya dan kembali menatap ke arah luar.

Begitu mereka tiba parkiran Sekolah, Luhan merutuki Sehun didalam hati. Lihatlah betapa ramainya siswa yang baru datang saat ini! Dan mereka akan melihat Luhan turun dari mobil Oh Sehun sekarang!

"Ada apa? Kau masih ingin disini?" tanya Sehun heran.

"Mereka akan bertanya-tanya,... tentang, kenapa aku bisa satu mobil denganmu." lirih Luhan dengan kepala menunduk.

"Lalu?" ujar sehun datar dengan menaikan sebelah alisnya. Luhan tidak menjawab, alih-alih namja mungil itu meremas jemarinya, tanda ia gugup. Debaran jantung Luhan tengah menggila sekarang, dan itu terjadi sejak ia satu mobil dengan Oh Sehun.

"Jawab pertanyaanku, Kim!" titah Sehun lagi yang membuat Luhan kembali kesal.

"Kenapa kau selalu bicara seolah-olah aku adalah bawahanmu? Kau juga terus menggangguku! Datang pagi-pagi ke rumahku! Apa kau sedang merencanakan sesuatu? Ku mohon Sehun sii, aku sedang tidak ingin dikerjai hari ini!" lelah Luhan. Dan ia tidak berbohong!

Sehun menghela nafas sejenak lalu memilih keluar duluan dari mobil. Luhan makin terkejut saat dengan santainya Sehun membukakan pintu disamping Luhan di saat semua orang memandang ke arah mereka.

"Keluarlah!" titah Sehun lagi, namun kali ini dengan nada sedikit lunak. Luhan sampai heran dibuatnya!

"Cepatlah! Kau mau kita terlambat masuk kekelas ha?" kesal Sehun membuat Luhan mau tak mau keluar juga.

"Sejak kapan kau peduli jika terlambat?" dumel Luhan yang mampu didengar Sehun.

Semua orang memandang ke arah keduanya. Seakan Luhan dan Sehun adalah alien yang terdampar ditengah kota.

"Jika kau tak ingin banyak di tanya oleh mereka, maka ikuti aku!" bisik Sehun di telinga Luhan. Hal itu membuat wajah Luhan memanas, hingga ia tidak mempedulikan gerutuan kesal para yeoja penggemar Sehun.

Keduanya berjalan beriringan menuju ruang loker, dengan Luhan yang menyimpan sejuta tanya di kepalanya. Sementara itu Sehun masih dengan ekspresi andalannya, dingin dan tidak peduli. Padahal bisik-bisik yang menggunjingkan keduanya menjadi latar setiap langkah kakinya.

"Apa yang sedang kau rencanakan, Oh Sehun?" tanya Luhan setelah menutup pintu loker miliknya, menyimpan bekal didalam sana.

Sehun hanya diam cuek berdiri disamping Luhan.

"Ku mohon! Aku sudah katakan padamu, kalau aku sedang tidak enak badan, jadi untuk kali ini saja..."

"Apa kau merasa aku akan mengganggumu?" ujar Sehun sinis membuat Luhan muak melihat wajah itu.

"Kau dan aku tidak pernah sedekat ini! Dan kau tiba-tiba datang untuk sarapan pagi bersama aku dan ibuku, setelah kemarin kau membuang bekal pemberiannya begitu saja! Apa aku tidak harus menaruh curiga padamu yang setiap hari selalu menggangguku?" ujar Luhan mengeluarkan unek-unek dikepalanya.

"Itu karena kau tidak mau menjadi tutorku dan kau selalu melawan semua perkataanku!" jawab Sehun datar dan menatap lurus pada mata bening omeganya.

"Kau 'memerintahku' bukannya 'memintaku', asal kau tahu! Belajarlah sedikit untuk menghargai orang lain!" kesal Luhan. Sehun malah tersenyum sinis.

"Apa aku tidak boleh meminta imbalan karena sudah menolongmu? Perlu ku ingatkan lagi kah peristiwa kau yang hampir dikerjai para preman itu, Kim Luhan?" seringai Sehun menyebalkan. Luhan tertegun sejenak, lalu tiba-tiba pipinya merona mengingat saat ia di tolong Sehun, lalu Sehun yang mendekapnya dan menggendongnya sampai ke rumah. Astaga Kim Luhan! Apa yang kau pikirkan!

"Aku hanya menuntut balas budi darimu." tambah Sehun santai seraya diam-diam terkekeh dalam hati melihat rona pink di pipi omeganya.

"Kau tidak ikhlas!" rutuk Luhan kesal dan entah kenapa ia berani merutuki Sehun.

"Terserah... Aku akan terus membututimu sampai kau mau menjadi tutorku!" balas Sehun santai namun menekan.

"Kau benar-benar menyebalkan! Kemana perginya semua uangmu sampai membayar guru privat saja kau tak mampu?" kesal Luhan.

~hurt~

"Kenapa kau masih membiarkan oemma mu memberika bekal pada Sehun lagi, Kim Luhan?" kesal Baekhyun ketika dua namja manis itu sedang menghabiskan makan siang keduanya di taman tempat biasa.

"Mau bagaimana lagi Baekie... Oemma tidak tahu kalau Sehun sudah membuang bekalnya kemarin. Aku tidak mau membuat oemma sedih." jawab Luhan lesu.

"Tapi apa kau tidak melihat bagaimana ekspresinya tadi?" geram Baekhyun mengingat betapa angkuhnya Oh Sehun meminta bekal miliknya pada Luhan dan berlalu begitu saja tanpa ucapan terima kasih. Oh ingatkan Baekhyun untuk tidak boleh mengupati orang karena saat ini baekhyun ingin sekali mengupati Sehun!

Luhan hanya menghela nafas lesu, pusing sekali memikirkan Oh Sehun dan segala kelakuannya!

"Astaga, Lu!" seru Baekhyun heboh seraya menarik pergelangan tangan kanan Luhan.

"Tandamu..."

Luhan menoleh melihat punggung tangannya dan terkejut melihat tanda _mate_ nya sudah terlihat lebih jelas.

"Tanda ini memang semakin jelas, namun aku tak terlalu memperhatikannya." jawab Luhan.

"Astaga Lu! Kau harus tau, tandamu berubah sedikit gelap! Apa kau tahu artinya?" tanya Baekhyun heboh. Luhan menggeleng pelan.

"Kau sudah bertemu _mate_ mu dan melakukan kontak fisik dengannya!" seru Baekhyun heboh.

Luhan mengernyit heran, membuat Baekhyun sadar kalau hal ini terlalu awam bagi sahabatnya.

"Bagini! Tanda di tangan omega akan semakin gelap warnanya saat melakukan kontak fisik dengan _mate_ nya meskipun kita belum terikat. Tanda ku juga seperti ini dulunya saat Channie menciumku pertama kali!" jelas Baekhyun dengan pipi merona.

"Tapi tidak ada yang menciumku, Baek!" sanggah Luhan.

"Kontak fisik bukan berarti berciuman Luhan! Berpelukan juga masuk kontak fisik! Astaga! Apa kau kemaren sudah memeluk seorang namja alpha dan kau tidak sadar kalau ia lah alphamu?" heboh Baekhyun, namun Luhan menggeleng lagi dengan ekspresi bingung menggemaskannya.

"Kau selalu memeluk ku setiap hari, Baek!"

"Aku Omega Kim Luhan!" rutuk Baekhyun sebal.

"Pikirkan siapa alpha yg pernah memelukmu atau melakukan kontak fisik denganmu!" tambah Baekhyun.

Dan seketika wajah Luhan memucat. Astaga...!! Ini pasti tidak mungkin!

Luhan segera bangkit dari duduknya dan tiba-tiba berlari meninggalkan Baekhyun yang melongo melihatnya.

~hurt~

Jaejoong memasuki ruang staff setelah berganti _shift_ dengan rekannya didapur. Namja cantik itu tersenyum mendapati boss mereka tengah duduk termenung di sofa dengan wajah lelah.

"Hei Hyunnie! Kau ada masalah? Wajahmu lelah sekali." sapa Jaejoong sambil duduk di samping Hyunjoong. Namja beta itu tersenyum tampan pada Jaejoong, namun tak bisa menutupi rasa lelahnya.

"Sedikit Joongie.." ujar Hyunjoong pelan.

"Kau boleh ceritakan padaku.." tawar si cantik. Hyunjoong tersenyum lembut pada namja yang diam-diam ia puja.

"Ada seorang konglomerat kaya yang berniat membeli restorant ini dengan harga mahal pada pemilik tanah. Dan aku tidak bisa memperpanjang kontrak untuk setahun kedepan." jawab Hyunjoong lemah. Jaejoong tertegun sejenak mendengarnya.

"Apakah itu artinya kau harus menutup reastoran ini?" tanya Jaejoong lirih. Ia jadi ikut sedih, karena bagaimana pun di restoran inilah ia mencari makan dan biaya sekolah putranya.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak perlu menutup restoran kita. Kita hanya perlu mencari tempat baru. Namun itu tidak lah gampang, kau tahu? Kita perlu memperhitungkan segalanya." jelas Hyunjoong lembut ketika melihat raut wajah Jaejoong yang berubah sendu.

"Pasti kau bisa Hyunie! Aku tidak pernah bertemu orang yang sangat pintar selain dirimu, kau adalah boss kami yang hebat!" ujar Jaejoong memberi semangat, membuat namja tampan itu terkekeh melihatnya.

"Hmmm.. Yang penting kalian jangan khawatir! Aku akan mengusahakan yang terbaik untuk restoran ini dan seluruh karyawannya." janji Hyunjoong. Jaejoong tersenyum lembut pada namja tampan itu.

"Maaf boss! Ada sekolompok namja yang memaksa kita mengosongkan restoran hari ini juga!" seru seorang staff yang tiba-tiba datang dengan nafas yang tersengal-sengal.

Hyunjoong langsung bangkit di ikuti Jaejoong di belakang. Mereka turun kebawah, dan suasana terlihat mencekam dengan banyaknya orang-orang yang terlihat seperti preman.

Namun langkah Jaejoong langsung terhenti saat matanya tepat berpandangan dengan sepasang mata tajam musang yang terlihat dingin dan dikelilingi oleh para anak buahnya. Seketika bayangan masa lalu pahit itu terputar kembali seperti kaset.

"Jung...Yunho..."

 **Tbc**

Huwaaaa... maafkan rin kalau pendek dan ngebosenin! rin lagi buntu soalnya...TT

belom lagi typo bergentayangan dimana-mana...

Oh iya... rin mau ngucapin **"SELAMAT YA PACAR-PACARKUH!! URI EXO JJANG!"**. Terharu banget liat mereka dapat daesang m4ma walau pun banyak sekali intrik!!

Oke deh, plis reviewnya ya readers.. muah muah muah

XOXO


	6. Chapter 6

**Flashback**

 **17** **Tahun yang lalu...**

Namja bermata musang itu terpaku dibalik semak bunga taman, tempat ia menyembunyikan tubuhnya dari seorang 'Malaikat Cantik' yang tengah dikerubungi anak-anak kecil yang menginginkan balon ditangannya. Senyum cantik sang malaikat bahkan tertular kepada setiap anak yang membeli balon-balon miliknya. Haah... Hal itu membuat hati Jung Yunho makin berdebar tidak menentu.

Jung Yunho begitu terpesona setiap harinya melihat bagaimana manis dan cantiknya sang malaikat, bahkan makin lama makin menjeratnya. Hingga ia tak sadar, kalau sang malaikat tengah tersenyum seraya melangkah menuju tempat persembunyiannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Jung Yunho?" tanya Jaejoong dengan senyum tipis di bibir plum nya. Mata bulatnya menatap jenaka pada si namja bermata musang.

"Kenapa kau bisa tahu aku ada disini, Boo?" dengan bodoh Yunho malah balik bertanya.

"Kalau kau tidak mau selalu ketahuan betsembunyi dimana, kau harusnya tidak bersembunyi disemak-semak ini, atau dibalik pohon mahoni disana, atau dibalik seluncuran anak-anak lagi!" jawab Jaejoong dengan kekehan manisnya.

Jung Yunho langsung bangkit dari posisi sembunyi dan tanpa pemberitahuan langsung menarik wajah sang malaikat, Omega miliknya. Jaejoong terkesiap kaget, ingin menahan tubuh besar itu namun apa daya untuk tubuh kecilnya ini.

"Mmphm..Yunh..mmp..janganm..anak.." desah Jaejoong pelan disela ciuman itu sembari memukul-mukul dada bidang alphanya.

Menyadari maksud Jaejoong, Yunho malah menarik omeganya kebalik semak-semak bunga, menindih si cantik dirumput lembut dan memberikan kecupan-kecupan sayang yang entah ke berapa.

"Kau benar-benar penguntit.. hah..hah...Jung Yunho!" kesal Jaejoong yang tersengal begitu si tampan melepaskan ciuman panjang mereka.

"Kau yang nakal sayang! Apa yang aku katakan tentang 'Tidak Ada Lagi Pekerjaan UntukMu!' hmm?" tuntut Yunho masih mengecup-ngecup pipi Jaejoong membuat sicantik terkekeh kegelian. Untung tubuh keduanya sudah tertutupi oleh semak bunga krisan yang tumbuh lebat, jadi anak-anak kecil yang bermain ditaman tidak bisa melihat kelakuan mesum Jung Yunho.

"Tapi aku bosan, Yunhiie..! Kau meninggalkan aku selama seminggu di apartment mu sendirian! Lebih baik aku keluar, menjual balon-balon lagi tidak masalah! Dengan begitu aku bisa bermain-main dengan anak-anak lucu disini!" jawab Jaejoong dengan mem poutkan bibir ranumnya yang sedikit bengkak akibat ulah sang beruang tampan.

Tiba-tiba Yunho tertegun mendengar alasan Jaejoong. Hal itu membuat namja tampan itu bangkit dengan pelan dari posisi menindih sang omega. Lalu tersenyum sendu sembari mengelus pipi halus Jaejoong yang ikut bangkit dan duduk bersila disamping Yunho.

"Ada apa, Yunie? Terjadi masalah dirumah?" lirih Jaejoong pelan sambil menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu sang alpha.

Ya... Selama seminggu Yunho tidak pulang karena ada masalah di kediaman keluarga Jung. Hanya saja ia tidak memberi tahu Jaejoong dan mengatakan kalau semuanya hanya masalah kantor yang harus ia langsung seelsaikan dengan kakeknya.

"Maafkan aku! Apa kau kesepian?" lembut Yunho membelai kepala kekasihnya. Mendekap Jaejoong dengan sayang.

Jaejoong mengangguk pelan, seraya menghirup aroma tubuh alphanya yang membuat ia selalu tenang.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku!" rajuk si cantik membuat Yunho terkekeh pelan.

Cup..!

"Hanya masalah kantor biasa sayang! Kau tidak perlu khawatir!" jawab lembut Yunho.

~Hurt~

Kim Jaejoong adalah omega cantik yang sudah yatim piatu semenjak lahir. Ibunya yang juga seorang omega, meninggal ketika melahirkannya. Dan Jaejoong tidak pernah mengenal siapa ayahnya. Dan selama hidupnya ia tinggal di panti asuhan.

Selama tinggal di panti asuhan, Jaejoong selalu berharap ada keluarga yang mau mengadopsinya. Namun sebagai salah satu dari sedikit omega di panti asuhan itu, tak ada yang mau mengambilnya. Namun tak mengapa, hal itu tak di jadikannya pikiran.

Setelah berusia 17 tahun, ia keluar dari panti dan memulai hidupnya sendiri. Ia bekerja sebagai pelayan di sebuah restoran keluarga. Ia tidak bersekolah, karena tidak mampu membiayainya. Akhirnya Jaejoong hanya mengandalkan kemampuan baca, tulis dan hitung yang ia dapatkan di panti dulu.

Hidup yang keras membuat Jaejoong harus bekerja ekstra keras pula. Selain menjadi pelayan, kadang juga ia sering mengantar susu, koran, dan berjualan balon di taman. Semua ia lakukan hanya untuk sebuah impian, ia ingin suatu hari bisa bersekolah! Walau mustahil, namun ia tetap menyisihkan upah kerja nya untuk mimpinya itu.

Hingga di suatu sore yang lembut, ia mendapati seorang namja tampan yang dengan murah hati membeli semua balon miliknya.

"Aku ingin membeli semua balon mu!" ujar namja bermata musang itu.

"Terima kasih tuan! Berkat anda, saya bisa menjual habis semua balon hari ini." ucap Jaejoong senang, dengan senyum cantik di wajahnya.

Namja itu tertegun dan tidak sadar dengan puluhan balon helium yang sudah berpindah tangan kepadanya.

"Kalau begitu saya permisi tuan!" ucap Jaejoong setelah membungkuk hormat.

"Kyaa...!!! Balon!!!" seru riang anak-anak di taman karena tiba-tiba namja tampan yang sudah memborong semua balon Jaejoong malah melepaskan tali pengikat di tangannya.

"Tuan! Balon anda lepas semua!" panik Jaejoong. Si mungil melompat-lompat meraih, namun tak bisa.

"Kenapa kau sangat cantik?" tanya tiba-tiba namja tampan itu. Jaejoong sontak berhenti melompat dan tersipu malu.

~Hurt~

Jaejoong tersenyum manis melihat pancake yang sudah selesai ia buat dengan sirup madu favorite beruangnya. Ia meletakan menu sarapan lezat itu di atas meja makan lengkap dengan kopi hangat dan juga segelas susu serta beberapa buah apel. Sudah waktunya sarapan dan Jung Yunho masih belum keluar juga dari kamar. Apa ia belum bangun ya? Pikir Jaejoong.

Greep..

Belum sempat si cantik berbalik badan hendak kekamar mencari sang alpha, sepasang tangan melingkar manis di pinggang kecilnya.

"Yu..yunie.. geli..!" desah si cantik saat Yunho menciumi tengkuk dan sela belakang telinga Jaejoong. Oh astaga! Jaejoong selalu tidak kuat kalau titik sensitifnya itu diserang.

"Aku mencintaimu!" ujar Yunho lembut lalu menggigit tanda _mate_ miliknya di leher Jaejoong. Membuat bekas gigitan itu makin kentara. Hal itu mau tak mau membuat sicantik mendesah keras.

"Aaaah... Yunie!!"

Sialan! Maki Yunho dalam hati. Dengan cepat langsung digendongnya tubuh mungil Jaejoong tanpa perlawanan berarti. Bibir merah alami omeganya langsung ia serang, ia lumat dengan gairah yang makij memuncak.

"Yunh...ahmm...sara...mmmpan..!" desah Jaejoong dengan pipi memerah.

Yunho melepas sejenak cumbuannya, menjilat bibir yang selalu menjadi candu untuknya.

"Bisa menunggu sayang! Aku ingin 'memakanmu' lagi sekarang!" jawab Yunho dengan suara beratnya yang membuat jantung Jaejoong memompa lebih kuat. Ia hanya bisa pasrah saat Yunho membawanya kembali ke dalam kamar mereka. Melewati sekali lagi percintaan panas yang selalu menjadi moment favorite keduanya.

~hurt~

Jaejoong merasa kepalanya berputar-putar, tubuhnya melayang, dan desahan tak henti keluar dari bibirnya. Yunho yang menindihnya tak henti-henti menumbuk titik kenikmatan yang membuat si cantik seraya dibawa terbang melayang.

"Aahk..ahkk..Yunniee.."

"Ooh... kau nikmat...boo..aahk..!"

Pinggul Yunho makin cepat bergerak, menumbuk _hole_ sempit kesayangannya. Ia tatap wajah Jaejoong yang memerah sempurna dengan peluh membasahi wajah dan tubuhnya. Hal itu makin membuat gairah si tampan terbakar.

"Aaaakkh...! Yunnie...oh..pelan...!!!" desah Jaejoong kelabakan.

"Tatap mataku sayang!" titah Yunho mutlak membuat Jaejoong menatap lurus pada mata musang tajam alphanya.

Yuho makin bringas, menghentak cepat membuat Jaejoong terpekik nikmat, hingga akhirnya pelepan itu mulai didepan mata.

"Aahk..Yunh...cepat...lah..aku... mau.."

"Aahm...aahkk aku juga sayang!"

Dan gauman kenikmatan seorang alpha terdengar menggelegar dikamar itu, menandakan pelepas nikmat mereka yang selalu tak berubah. Jaejoong mendesah kuat saat ia juga tak mampu menahan gairahnya lagi. _Hole_ nya terasa penuh oleh benih sang alpha, namun rasanya sungguh nikmat dan ia tidak menyesal sedikitpun.

"Aku mencintaimu..!" lirih Yunho di sela nafasnya yang tersengal. Namun ada rasa bahagia disetiap intonasinya. Di pandangnya wajah sang omega yang masih merona merah dari jarak sangat dekat. Lalu memberikan kecupan-kecupan ringan di seluruh wajah jaejoong.

"Ukh... geli Yunie.." rengek si cantik, namun Yunho tidak menghentikan kegiatan favoritenya.

"Katakan kau juga mencintaiku!" tuntutnya tanpa mengurangi kegiatannya. Jaejoong mau tak mau terkekeh.

"Hm... aku juga mencintai mu, tuan Beruang!" ujar Jaejoong yang terdengar sangat manis. Membuat Yunho mendekap tubuh mungil itu dengan hangat.

"Kau tidak ke kantor Yunie?"

Yunho menggeleng sambil sesekali mencium puncak kepala kekasihnya. Jaejoong hanya diam sambil memajamkan mata, menikmati pelukan kekasihnya. Hening seketika menyergap, namun itu terasa sangat nyaman.

"Mau kencan keluar?" tanya Yunho lembut. Jaejoong membuka matanya dan memandang sang kekasih yang tersenyum lembut padanya.

~hurt~

Blam...

Pintu kamar mandi itu tertutup pelan setelah Jaejoong keluar dari sana. Namja cantik itu melangkah lemah menuju ranjang lalu merebahkan tubuh mungilnya. Dia baru saja muntah untuk ke 5 kali nya hari ini sejak tadi pagi. Bahkan ini lebih parah dari kemaren.

Seraya menghela nafas, si cantik menoleh pada kalender kecil yang tergeletak di atas meja nakas disamping ranjang. Menunjukan deretan tanggal di bulan Februari. Ada dua tanggal berdekatan yang sudah Jaejoong lingkari dengan spidol merah, tanggal 4 dan tanggal 6.

Jika dihitung dari hari ini, berarti ada 2 hari lagi menuju tanggal 4 yang merupakan hari ulangtahun nya, dan 4 hari lagi menuju tanggal 6 yang juga adalah tanggal ulang tahun Yunho. Dua hari yang selalu Jaejoong tunggu semenjak 2 tahun menjadi _mate_ seorang Jung Yunho. Selalu ada hal-hal manis yang akan terjadi di hari itu, dan Jaejoong berharap tahun ini dan tahun-tahun berikut nya akan seperti itu.

Di elus nya perut rata miliknya dengan lembut, dengan senyum tipis cantik di pipinya yang sedikit makin tembam.

"Kamu rindu Appa?" lirihnya pelan pada sosok kecil dalam rahimnya.

"Oemma juga, sayang. Maaf karena belum memberitahukan keberadaanmu pada Appa nak." lirih si cantik lagi.

Kali ini senyum sendu terpatri di wajahnya. Sudah terhitung 2 minggu Yunho tidak pulang ke apartment mereka. Meninggalkan Jaejoong sendiri, walau kadang sesekali Park Yoochun yang merupakan asisten kekasihnya, berkunjung mengantarkan keperluan Jaejoong.

Dari Yoochun lah ia tahu kalau perusahaan Yunho sedang krisis dan kekasihnya hampir tidak berhenti bekerja setiap hari. Hal itu membuat Jaejoong mesti mengerti dengan keadaan. Bahkan ia belum berani menitipkan pesan lewat Yoochun kepada Yunho tentang kehamilannya. Dan Jaejoong tidak akan berani menelfon kekasihnya disaat seperti ini.

Namun kalau boleh jujur, ia sangat merindukan Yunho. Ia ingin mengatakan tentang kehamilannya pada Yunho yang pasti akan sangat senang menurutnya. Dan ia berdoa kepada tuhan, semoga mereka bisa merayakan hari ulang tahun mereka tahun ini bersama.

Namun semuanya hanya harapan.

Jaejoong tertidur di ruang tamu dimalam ulang tahunnya, menunggu Yunho yang tidak juga pulang. Namja cantik itu menatap sendu sup rumput laut buatannya yg sudah dingin dimeja makan, lengkap dengan kue ulangtahun yang masih belum tersentuh.

Yunho pernah mengatakan untuk jangan menelfonnya kekantor, karena salah satu keluarga Yunho bisa menemui Jaejoong dan itu berbahaya. Jaejoong dari awal sudah mengetahui bahwa keluarga Yunho tidak menerima omega sepertinya. Keluarga Jung adalah keluarga alpha murni yang menjaga silsilah keluarga mereka, dan tidak pernah ada seorang omega yang menjadi bagian dari keluarga mereka.

Namun sekali ini Jaejoong ingin menelfonnya. Ia rindu setengah mati, dan menitipkan pesan pada asisten Yunho seperti biasa sudah tidak mempan untuk Jaejoong lagi.

Namja cantik itu duduk di sofa ruang tengah, mengangkat ganggang telfon ke telinga dan memutar nomor telfon kantor kekasihnya.

Lama baru akan tersambung membuat ia gelisah, dan sesekali mengusap perutnya yang sedikit membuncit.

drrt...drtt...tiit...tiitt..

Sambungan terputus, dan sudah 3 kali seperti itu. Perasaan Jaejoong jadi tak enak. Entah kenapa jantungnya berdetak tak nyaman. Hal itu membuat kepalanya sedikit pusing.

BRAAK..!!

Jaejoong terperanjat di sofa begitu pintu apartment mereka dibuka paksa, hingga merusak kuncinya. Beberapa orang berbadan kekar masuk dan segera menuju ke arahnya, lalu menarik paksa tangannya seakan ia tersangka kejahatan.

"Lepaskan aku!" desis Jaejoong kesakitan. Namun tak ada yang mendengar.

Keringat mengucur dari dahinga, dan jantungnya berdebar kuat. Perutnya juga sedikit nyeri, membuat Jaejoong mendoktrin dirinya sendiri untuk tetap tenang agar janin dalam perutnya baik-baik saja.

Seorang wanita muda muncul dan melangkah dengan angkuhnya. Wanita itu cantik dan tubuh proposional dibalut dress elegan hitam dan high heels cantik dikakinya. Ia menatap Jaejoong dengan senyum remeh, seakan Jaejoong adalah orang paling rendah dimuka bumi ini.

"Jadi kau Omega itu?" ujar wanita itu angkuh seraya menatap remeh pada Jaejoong.

Wanita itu mendekat dan menyibak paksa kerah baju kemeja yang di kenakan Jaejoong hingga memperlihatkan bahu dan leher mulusnya. Wajah wanita itu mengeras begitu melihat tanda kepemilikan di leher itu.

"Kau jalang bodoh!" desis wanita itu tajam.

"Nona Boa...," panggil salah satu dari pria kekar itu. Wanita itu menoleh dan melihat map berkas coklat di tangan anak buahnya.

Boa segera mengambil map itu lalu membukanya. Jaejoong melotot tak percaya melihat surat kesehatan dan foto USG bayinya yang ia simpan di kamar sudah berada ditangan wanita itu.

"Lepaskan..aku! Siapa kalian!" bentak Jaejoong.

PLAK..!!!

Wajahnya memanas seketika setelah menerima tamparan dari Boa. Wanita itu menjambak rambut Jaejoong kasar.

"Jalang sialan! Kau bahkan sudah mengandung benih tunanganku!" pekik Boa keras, membuat Jaejoong terperangah.

Sreek..srekk..

Boa dengan kesal menyobek surat dan juga foto USG itu didepan mata Jaejoong lalu membuangnya kelantai.

"Omega sialan! Aku membenci kalian! Kasta busuk yang hanya menjadi budak seks kaumku!" pekik Boa kesetanan.

Jaejoong tertegun tak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya. Ia bahkan menatap nanar sobek foto janinnya dilantau dengan sendu.

"Jalang sepeti mu harus tahu! Aku dan Yunho akan menikah minggu ini! Dan aku tidak akan rela menikah dengannya jika ia masih berhubungan dengan omega jalang seperti mu!" ujar Boa tajam seraya menatap bengis pada Jaejoong.

"A..apa? Me..nikah?" lirih namja cantik itu tak percaya. Telinganya terasa berdengung dan jantungnya berdetak hebat.

"Apa kau tuli, jalang? Aku dan Yunho akan menikah minggu ini! Dan jika ia masih berhubungan dengan jalang seperti mu, Aku akan membatalkannya dan membiarkan perusahaan miliknya bangkrut! Kau dan dia memang pantas berakhir dijalanan, Jalang!" ucap Boa kejam.

Air mata Jaejoong jatuh tanpa suara, dan tubuhnya seketika melemas. Para pria kekas itu bahkan menghempaskan tubuh Jaejoong ke lantai tanpa belas kasihan.

Benarkah yang ia dengar? Jung Yunho, kekasihnya akan segera menikah dengan wanita ini? Lalu bagaimana dengan ia dan janinnya?

"Hiks..hiks.. Ti..dak,.." lirih Jaejoong pilu.

"BOA...!"

Jaejoong refleks mengangkat kepalanya, begitu suara dari orang yang begitu ia rindukan terdengar nyata di telinganya. Sosok Jung Yunho muncul dengan nafas sedikit tersengal sembari menghampiri Wanita angkuh itu. Hati Jaejoong sakit ketika tidak sedikitpun Yunho menoleh pada dirinya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Aku sudah katakan padamu, kalau aku akan menyelesaikan ini sendiri!" ujar Yunho lembut pada wanita itu dan sama sekali tidak memperdulikan kekasihnya yang sudah tersungkur dilantau dengan air mata yang mengalir di pipinya.

"Haruskah kau bertanya lagi? Kau hanya berjanji, Jung Yunho! Buktinya aku masih menemukan jalang ini di apartmentmu!" jawab Boa tajam dan menatap marah pada Yunho.

"Aku akan menyelasaikan masalahku sendiri, dan aku sudah katakan itu padamu! Dia memang disini, tapi sudah beberapa minggu aku tidak pernah lagi pulang ke apartment ini! Aku serius padamu!" jawab Yunho yang bagaikan petir disiang bolong.

Jaejoong menatap nanar namja itu, seraya mengusap lembut perutnya yang tiba-tiba sedikit nyeri. Rasa sakit menggerogoti hatinya. Membuat dadanya sesak seakan kekuarangan udara.

Benarkah laki-laki yang tengah berdiri dihadapannya ini kekasihnya? Tapi kenapa Yunho sama sekali tidak melihat ke arahnya. Bahkan ia tidak memperdulikan air mata Jaejoong yang mengalir dari mata _doe_ nya, padahal Yunho lah yang berjanji untuk tidak akan membiarkan mata itu menangis! Tapi lihatlah kenyataannya sekarang!

"Aku tidak peduli, Jung! Ingat... aku akan membatalkan pernikahan kita! Silahkan kau urus perusahaan mu itu!" putus Boa, hal itu mendatangkan raut panik diwajah Yunho.

"Ku mohon, Boa! Aku serius dengan ucapanku!" erang Yunho frustasi, memohon pada wanita itu.

Boa terdiam sejenak, lalu menatap tajam pada Jaejoong yang tertunduk memegangi perutnya.

"Putuskan ikatanmu dengannya!" ujar wanita itu kejam. Jaejoong terbelalak mendengarnya, demi tuhan! Wanita ini sungguh kejam! Memutuskan ikatan itu artinya membiarkan laki-laki lain menikmati tububnya. Tubuh yang selama ini hanya ia berikan untuk alphanya seorang.

"Kenapa diam? Ayo pilih saja salah satu pengawalku untuk memutuskan ikatanmu! Toh sama saja nantinya dia akan melakukan sex dengan orang lainnya." remeh Boa.

"Yun...hiks...kumohon..." lirih Jaejoong pilu. Mata bulatnya berserobok dengan mata elang itu. Membuat hati Jaejoong mecelos sakit.

"Ayo..! Kau bilang kalau kau serius padaku! Kalau begitu, putuskan ikatanmu dengannya!" tekan Boa lagi.

"Ah...atau kau mau aku memilihkan salah satu anak buahku! Baiklah!" seru wanita itu bersemangat.

Ia menunjuk salah seorang pria kekas disamping Jaejoong yang menatap lapar omega itu sedari tadi.

"Tidak... Ja..jangan lakukan ini... ku mohon!" tangis pilu Jaejoong.

Namun tak ada yang melindunginya, atau menolongnya. Bahkan Yunho hanya diam saja saat Jaejoong ingin menggapainya.

"Ayo manis...!"

"Tidak... Hiks..hiks...Lepaskan aku! LEPASKAN!!!"

Teriakan pilu itu mewakili semuanya. Saat tangan jahanam itu merenggutnya, melucuti semua harga diri yang ia punya. Hingga memutuskan ikatan suci miliknya, tanpa belas kasihan. Dan itu semua terjadi didepan alpha nya sendiri! Alpha yang berjanji akan melindungi dan mencintainya.

 **End Flashback**

 **Tbc...!!!**

Maafkan rin telat up date dan sekalinya up malah dikit banget! hehehe

ini emang khusus untuk **sedikit** masa lalu Yunjae, kebetulan banget rin lagi kesel ma Yunho oppa yang deket2 lagi ma mbak uler! jadi lumayan mendukung lah..

makasih yang readers yang udah fav dan follow ff ini!

rin janji bakalan berusaha sebaik mungkin agar cerita nya gak ngebosenin...

okeh... plis review nya ya readers... muah muah muah...!!!

XOXO


	7. Chapter 7

"Kita sudah sampai, nona.." ucap seorang pria paruh baya yang berada di kursi kemudi mobil sedan mewah itu.

Seorang gadis cantik membuka matanya dan menoleh sejenak keluar jendela.

"Ini sekolah Anda. Jadwal hari ini hanya sekedar berkeliling dan melihat-lihat, nona!" lanjut pria itu lagi dengan nada tenang.

"Hmm.. Aku tahu! Kau tidak usah ikut ke dalam! Aku hanya sebentar!" titah gadis cantik itu lalu membuka pintu tanpa bantuan si pria paruh baya yang merupakan supir pribadinya.

"Selamat bersenang-senang, Nona Kang!"

~Hurt~

Denting tuts piano mengalun lembut, mendendangkan intrumen berjudul 'River Flows In You'. Instrumen yang sangat lembut dan manis, serta terdengar sangat bermakna. Seperti di setiap nada yang terdengar, terdapat arti yang begitu dalam.

Luhan tertegun,bersembunyi dibalik pintu ruang musik. Niat hati ingin masuk dan menginterogasi Oh Sehun, namun yang ada ia malah kehilangan nyalinya. Oh Sehun dengan segala hal yang ia punya, sekarang tengah memainkan instrumen indah itu menggunakan piano sekolah. Mau tidak mau Luhan harus mengakui betapa nyaris sempurna nya seorang Oh Sehun, jika sikap nya sedikit lebih baik.

Luhan menoleh pada punggung tangan kanannya. Tanda _mate_ yang ia miliki semakin jelas. Bahkan entah kenapa, jantung Luhan berdebar begitu keras setiap mengusap tanda itu. Dan satu hal yang baru ia sadari membuat Luhan takut menghadapi nasalah yang akan datang. Sungguh Luhan tidak ingin apa yang ia bayangkan terjadi. Tidak mungkin Sehun adalah alpha yang ditakdirkan untuknya!

"Apa yang kau lakukan disana, sampah?" ujar Sehun tiba-tiba membuat Luhan terperanjat kaget.

Bagaimana ia tidak kaget, kalau saat ini Oh Sehun tiba-tiba sudah berada disampingnya dan menatap lekat dirinya! Bukankah tadi namja itu sedang bermain piano didalam sana? Sejak kapan ia selesai dan sekarang berada disampingnya?

"Yak! Kau mengejutkanku!" kesal Luhan tanpa sadar mengerucutkan bibirnya, tanda ia kesal. Sementara Oh Sehun hanya menatap datar omega dihadapannya itu.

Perlukah Sehun menjawab betapa wanginya tubuh Luhan sekarang hingga ia bisa mencium aroma si mungil dari seberang gedung sana?

Keduanya tiba-tiba diam dan suasana hening. Memang letak ruang musik yang berada di lantai paling atas membuat sangat sedikit siswa berkeliaran disini, kecuali yang memiliki jadwal klub musik. Namun, keadaan ini malah membuat Luhan seakan tercekik. Ia harus memastikan kecurigaannya, dan pergi sesegera mungkin dari sini.

"Hm.. Sehun sii... aku..."

"Minggir! Aku mau pergi, Sampah!" rutuk Sehun kurang ajar. Luhan menahan amarah dalam hatinya. Sehun dan mulut kotornya yang tak pernah berbicara baik padanya memang menyebalkan.

"Tunggu! Ada yang mau ku pastikan!" tahan Luhan. Sehun mengernyitkan kening, namun seketika terperangah begitu Luhan menyentuh telapak tangan kanannya.

"Yak..! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!" bentak Sehun marah, namun terlambat.

Luhan tertegun ditempatnya. Tubuhnya seketika membeku, dan jantungnya berdebar kuat. Benarkah apa yang ia lihat? Tanda yg ada pada tangan sehun sangat mirip dengan dirinya. Apakah itu berarti...

"Kau..."

Luhan tak dapat melanjutkan perkataannya. Ia terlalu _shock_ mendapatkan kenyataan.

"Apa istimewanya? Kau tidak perlu terkejut seperti itu!" ujar Sehun santai sambil melipat lengannya arogan. Ia menyeringai pada si mungil, membuat omega itu menggigil entah kenapa.

"Ku tegaskan padamu, sampah! Sekali pun tanda ini ada padamu, aku tidak akan pernah memilihmu! Kau tahu, aku tidak berminat pada kasta rendah menjijikan sepertj kalian!" lanjut Sehun dengan lidah berbisanya. Air mata Luhan entah kenapa menetes begitu saja, ia menundukan kepalanya. Tidak mau menatap wajah tampan Sehun yang tengah menatap tajam dirinya.

"Jadi jangan bermimpi untuk bisa berdiri bersamaku, bodoh!" ejek Sehun kejam.

Luhan menghela nafas kasar, lalu mengangkat wajahnya. Mengumpulkan keberanian miliknya untuk menatap mata tajam Sehun saat ini.

"Aku juga tidak mau memiliki alpha seperti mu, Sehun sii! Baguslah jika seperti ini dari awal, karena kita bisa membuat kesepakatan!" ujar Luhan dengan suara sedikit serak. Hatinya entah kenapa pilu menerima kenyataan. Pupus sudah khayalannya memiliki alpha yg kelak bisa melindungi dan mencintainya seumur hidup.

"Oh ya? Kesepakatan apa?" jawab namja itu remeh. Dan Luhan bersumpah menahan niatnya untuk menendang Sehun saat ini juga!

"Kita tidak akan menjalin ikatan! Selama-lamanya tidak akan pernah! Dan aku akan menghapus tanda _mate_ milikmu ini, jika suatu saat aku menemukan orang yang tulus mencintaiku!" tegas Luhan dengan nada tenangnya, walau entah kenapa hatinya berkecamuk sekarang.

"Memang kau siapa? Berani sekali kau?" sinis Sehun dengan senyum menyeringai miliknya.

Jantung Luhan berdebar aneh, nafasnya makin tercekat saat Sehun tiba-tiba mendekat dan mengurungnya di antara dinding dan tubuh kekar milik namja bermulut pedas itu.

"Aku memang tidak akan pernah bisa menerimamu sebagai _mate_ ku! Tapi apa kau pikir aku cukup bodoh untuk melepaskanmu begitu saja?" desis Sehun tepat ditelinga Luhan, dan Luhan bersumpah saat ini kedua kalinya melemas seketika. Aroma tubuh Sehum ternyata sangat memabukan, mengingatkan ia pada kejadian beberapa hari lalu, saat Sehun menggendongnya.

"Sadarlah, Omega bodoh! Kau pikir untuk apa kalian ada? Tentu saja untuk menjadi budak seks bagi kami!" desis Sehun lagi yang membuat Luhan terbelalak. Mata doe miliknya menatap tak percaya pada Sehun.

"Apa yang kau katakan, bajingan!" desis Luhan marah. Namun Sehun hanya tersenyum remeh dengan wajah yang begitu dekat dengan wajahnya. Bahkan Luhan bisa mencium aroma mint dari mulut alpha itu.

"Perlukah aku mengulangnya? Kau akan menjadi BUDAK SEKS MILIKKU!"

PLAAAK...!!!

Sehun terperangah, merasakan pipinya memanas. Apa baru saja ia ditampar? Oleh Luhan?

"Kau dan mulut sialanmu yang kurang ajar! Kau pikir kau siapa? Tuhan?" bentak Luhan marah.

"Kau menamparku.." lirih Sehun tak percaya.

"Memang kenapa? Anggap saja itu cara untuk membersihkan jalan pikiranmu yang kotor dan tak berperasaan hingmmhp..."

Benda kenyal itu tiba-tiba memagut bibir Luhan. Menghentikan perkataan si mungil yang terbelalak sembari memukul-mukul dada Oh Sehun yang sedang melumat bibirnya.

"Hmmph... lepmm..lepas...Sialanmmh..."

"Akh.."

Luhan mengernyit perih saat gigi tajam alpha itu malah menggigit bibirnya lalu mengulum kasar hingga lelehan saliva menetes dari sudut bibir Luhan. Kaki Luhan melemas, dan ia hanya bisa mencengkram kemeja depan Sehun agar bisa seimbang.

Sehun sangat buas memakan bibirnya, hingga tidak peduli pada Luhan yang sudah memukul-mukul dadanya karena kehabisan nafas.

"Ugh... Se..mm .. hun.."

Wajah Luhan yang memerah membuat Sehun mau tak mau melepas bibir menggoda itu dari kulumannya, dan secepat kilat menahan pergelangan tangan Luhan yang ingin menamparnya, dan juga menahan kaki si mungil yang ingin menendangnya. Membuat Luhan sadar bahwa kekuatan miliknya tidak sebanding dengan alpha dihadapannya.

"Kau..hah..hah...BAJIANGAN!" bentak Luhan marah. Wajahnya memerah sampai ke telinga, namun hal itu hanya ditanggapi dengan seringaian oleh Sehun.

"Dan Selamat karena bajingan ini adalah pemilikmu, Omega!" sahut Sehun kejam, lalu kembali menyerang bibir menggoda itu. Luhan kembali meronta, namun apa daya. Sang Dominan menunjukan taringnya karena Luhan yang telah berani menantangnya.

~hurt~

Hyunjung merasakan aura mencekam diruang kerja kecil miliknya sendiri. Padahal biasanya, suasana restoran ini hangat dan menyenangkan. Namun entah kenapa, hanya karena keberadaan seorang Jung Yunho merubah itu semua.

Ia merasa tengah duduk dihadapan seorang raja sekarang. Karena siapa yang tidak mengenal alpha kuat ini? Hampir 40 persen seluruh kegiatan ekonomi di korea berada dibawah bendera MJ Group. Dan yg paling mengherankan lagi adalah ada kepentingan apa sampai sang 'Raja' menjajakan kaki di restoran kecil milik Hyunjung ini?

Suara ketukan pada daun pintu mengalihkan perhatian Hyunjung pada Sora, yeoja yang merupakan salah satu staff nya. Gadis manis itu masuk membawa dua cangkir kopi dan langsung menghidangkannya di atas meja. Tanpa pikir panjang yeoja itu pamit, karena merasa tidak nyaman dengan suasana tegang di ruangan boss nya.

"Silahkan diminum, tuan Jung! Walaupun restoran kecil, tapi kopi kami terkenal didaerah ini." ramah Hyunjung. Namun Yunho hanya melirik kopi itu dengan dingin, tanpa niatan untuk meminumnya.

"Tidak perlu berbasa-basi. Ada beberapa hal yang ingin ku bicarakan denganmu!" ujar Yunho tenang seraya menyandarkan punggungnya lebih santai.

"Benarkah? Wah..pasti penting sekali sampai orang seperti anda sampai menemuiku sendiri." jawab Hyunjung sedikit berkelakar, namun tidak ditanggapi Yunho.

"Kau tahu, aku sudah membeli tanah beserta bangunan kompleks toko daerah ini. Dan aku ingin semuanya menyingkir secepatnya dari milikku!" kata Yunho tenang namun tegas. Mata tajamnya menatap lurus pada beta dihadapannya.

"Saya tahu! Tapi untuk mencari lokasi baru bukan hal yg gampang tuan. Kami perlu observasi terlebih dahulu. Dan saya meminta waktu pada tuan Jung sedikit saja, untuk mengurus kepindahan kami." jelas Hyunjung mencoba bernegosiasi. Yunho menatap datar sejenak padanya.

"Kau tidak perlu pindah sebenarnya." ujar Yunho ringan. Hyunjung mengernyit heran.

"Maksud anda?"

"Kau tidak perlu menutup tempat usahamu, karena aku sedikit berminat pada restoran mu ini." jawab Yunho yang seketika mendatangkan ekspresi cerah di wajah Hyunjung. Demi apa! Seorang Jung Yunho tertarik pada restorannya? Apakah itu berarti ia ingin berinvestasi di restoran ini?

"Maksud anda,.. Anda ingin menanam saham anda untuk restoran kecil kami?" tanya Hyunjung memastikan.

"Yah... Kurang lebih seperti itu. Sedikit suntikan dana dariku bisa membuat restoran ini lebih besar dan bisa melayani para tamu kalangan atas." jawab Yunho santai dengan tampang datarnya.

"Benarkah begitu? Saya sangat senang tuan! Tapi kenapa anda tiba-tiba berniat bekerja sama dengan restoran kecil kami?"

Suasana hening sejenak. Hyunjung merasa salah bicara karena kini Yunho melirik tajam dirinya.

"Apapun yg aku lakukan pada uang ku bukan urusan mu, Hyunjung sii!" tegas Yunho yang membuat nafas Hyunjung tercekat.

"Maaf! Bukan maksud saya begitu tuan! Saya hanya..."

"Cukup kau panggilkan Kim Jaejoong ke hadapanku sekarang!" titah Yunho bak raja.

Hyunjung sangat heran mendengarnya. Ada hal apa sampai Jung Yunho memanggil Jaejoong, dan yang terpenting adalah kenapa konglomerat itu ingin bertemu Jaejoong? Beribu tanya dikepalanya, namun ia tetap mengangkat ganggang telfon kantor yang tersambung keruang staff.

"Joongie...! Bisakah kau keruanganku sebentar?"

~hurt~

Suasana dapur restoran kecil itu kelihatan sibuk. Para koki dan staff bolak balik meracik menu dan menyajikannya ke piring saji. Walaupun restoran kecil, namun yang mengunjunginya sangat banyak. Apalagi menjelang makan siang seperti sekarang ini.

Belum lagi peristiwa datangnya tamu 'istimewa' yg mendadak muncul, membuat semua orang mendadak menjadi tegang.

"Ada apa ya? Kenapa seorang 'Jung Yunho' tiba-tiba muncul di restoran kita?" ujar Shindong sambil memotong lobak di hadapannya.

"Entahlah! Orang seperti dia pasti punya urusan yang sangat penting dengan boss, sampai harus datang kesini secara langsung!" imbuh Eunhyuk yang sedang menyandar santai di samping shindong.

"Bahkan sedari tadi mereka belum keluar dari ruangan itu! Oppa tahu? Aku bahkan harus melewati penggeledahan para pengawal Jung Yunho hanya untuk mengantarkan minuman ke ruangan boss!" seru Bora ikut menimbrung. Gadis itu duduk di salah satu bangku plastik yg memang tersedia untuk staff yg ingin rehat sebentar.

"Apa pun itu, ku harap tidak ada hal buruk yg terjadi!" ujar Eunhyuk.

"Aw..!!"

Semua perhatian tiba-tiba tertuju pada namja cantik yg meringis kesakitan sambil memegangin jari telunjuk kirinya yang berdarah. Sontak saja Bora yang paling dekat segera menyambar tisu dapur didekat.

"Joongie Oppa/hyung!"

Jaejoong meringis ngilu karena ujung jarinya yang tergores. Bora langsung menyeka darah yg menetas dari jari namja cantik itu, sementara Eunhyuk segera menuju kotak obat yg sengaja tersedia di dapur untuk keadaan tak terduga seperti ini.

"Cepatlah Hyukie!!" seru Shindong mulai panik, ia tak tahan melihat darah ngomong-ngomong.

Eunhyuk segera membawa kotak itu dan meletakan nya di atas meja pantri dapur.

"Akh..." rintih Jaejoong saat Bora membimbing jarinya menuju kran air yg mengalir.

"Tahan oppa! Kalau tidak di cuci bisa infeksi!" ujar Bora tenang. Jaejoong hanya mengangguk patuh walau jelas di wajahnya kalau luka ini lumayan perih.

"Makanya kalau sedang memegang pisau jangan melamun Jongie! Aku hampir pingsan melihat darahmu!" omel Shindong yang hanya ditanggapi diam oleh si cantik.

Eunhyuk menyerahkan obat merah dan luka pada Bora, dan gadis itu meneteskan obat tersebut dan memasang penutup luka du jari lentik itu.

"Terimakasih.." lirih Jaejoong pelan. Wajahnya entah kenapa memucat. Hal itu membuat teman-temannya merasa aneh.

kriing...kriiing...kriing...

telfon dapur berdering tepat di dekat Jaejoong berdiri. Namja cantik itu mengangkat ganggang telfon tersebut sebelum menjawabnya.

"Ya boss..."

 **"Jongie...! Bisakah keruanganku sebentar?"**

Jantungnya seketika berdebar keras mendengar permintaan Hyunjung dari ruangannya. Karena Jaejoong tahu siapa sekarang yg juga berada dalam ruangan itu!

 **"Jongie?"**

Jaejoong menghela nafas pendek sejenak lalu menjawab.

"Ok... Aku akan kesana sekarang!"

Di letakannya ganggang telfon ketempat semula. Dan ia mendapati Bora, Eunhyuk dan Shindong memandang lekat dirinya. Walau sulit ia mencoba tersenyum.

"Aku harus keruangan boss..." ujar Jaejoong seraya tersenyum.

"Kau yakin baik-baik saja Jongie?" tanya Shindong khawatir.

"Kalau kau lelah, biar aku yg menggantikanmu ke ruangan boss, Hyung!" tawar Eunhyuk yg juga sama khawatirnya. Namun Jaejoong menggeleng pelan lalu memasang senyum manis di wajahnya.

"Jariku hanya sedikit tergores pisau! Aku masih bisa berjalan dan bekerja Hyukie!" tolak Jaejoong halus.

"Kau yakin?" sangsi Shindong dan si namja cantik mengangguk semangat.

"Jjaa..."

Jaejoong melangkah pelan keluar dapur meninggalkan teman-temannya yang memandangnya khawatir.

"Jae oppa sedikit aneh, wajahnya pucat..." lirih Bora yang diangguki Eunhyuk.

~hurt~

Jaejoong menghela nafas panjang sebelum mengetuk pintu ruangan Hyunjung. Jantungnya berdebar dengan tidak nyaman sekarang, nyaris membuatnya sesak nafas, namun cepat atau lambat hal ini pasti harus ia hadapi.

Tok tok tok

Setelah mengetuk ia membuka pintu itu pelan dan melangkah masuk, dan saat itu juga matanya bertemu dengan mata musang itu. Mata yang dulu selalu membawa kedamaian untuknya, namun sekarang membawa rasa benci yg sedalam-dalamnya.

"Anda memanggil saya, Boss?" tanya Jaejoong sopan seraya mrngalihkan pandangan matanya pada Hyunjung.

"Wajahmu pucat, Jongie! Kau sakit?" seru Hyunjung spontan begitu melihat wajah pucat Jaejoong. Hingga ia tak sadar seberapa tajam manik musang itu memandang padanya dengan tajam.

"Aku baik-baik saja boss! Ada perlu apa anda memanggilku?" jawab namja cantik itu lembut pada Hyunjung.

"Ah... tuan jung bilang ia ingin berbicara sebentar denganmu. Aku tak menyangka kalian saling mengenal, Jongie." jawab Hyunjung seraya tersenyum sopan pada Yunho yang diam mengamati di tempatnya.

"Baiklah... Aku tinggal kalian sebentar!" ujar Namja tampan itu seraya bangkit dari sofa yang ia duduki.

Blam..!!

Suasana hening seketika. Jaejoong terus diam dan menundukan kepalanya, memasang ekspresi datar tanpa mau kembali memandan 'mantan' kekasihnya. Sementara mata Yunho sejak tadi tak lepas memandang namja cantik paling yg paling ia inginkan didunia ini dengan tatapan tajamnya.

5 menit berlalu namun tak ada yg mau membuka mulut untuk bicara, hingga akhirnya Jaejoong muak dan memilih ingin keluar. Ia sudah memegang gagang pintu tepat saat suara berat itu menahan gerakannya.

"Kau keluar, kedai kecil ini ku ratakan detik ini juga!" ancam Yunho dingin.

Jantung Jaejoong serasa berdebum kuat hingga genggaman tangannya menggigil.

Tap...tap...tap...

Suara langkah kaki dibelakangnya terdengar begitu nyaring di telinga namja cantik itu, tzsss begitu sepasang lengan kokoh memeluk pinggang sempitnya, mendekapnya begitu kuat.

"Lepaskan aku!" lirih Jaejoong dingin. Namun Yunho hanya diam, ia semakin mendekap tubuh mungil yg dulu selalu membuatnya tenang, bahkan sekarang.

"Lepaskan Aku!!" lirih Jaejoong mulai muak. Ia mencoba melepas lengan kuat itu, namun dekapan itu tak mudah di lepas.

"LEPASKAN AKU BAJINGAN!" bentak Jaejoong muak seraya memukul-mukul lengan itu.

"Aku merindukanmu..." lirih Yunho sebelum melepaskan lengannya.

Jaejoong termangu sejenak, air matanya ingin mengalir namun ia tahan sekuat hati.

Jaejoong membalik tubuhnya hingga sekarang keduanya berhadapan dengan jarak yg cukup dekat. Ia menatap Yunho yg memandangnya lekat.

"Katakan padaku apa maumu?" ujar Jaejoong dingin. Tak ada senyum manis di wajah cantiknya sekarang, bahkan wajah pucatnya seakan memberi kesan seperti mayat diwajahnya.

"Aku merindukanmu!" jawab Yunho sama. Namja tampan itu kembali ingin memeluk si cantik, tapi Jaejoong memilih mundur hingga punggungnya menabrak pintu.

Yunho tertegun melihat ekspresi namja cantiknyaBukan ekspresi marah yg ia dapatkan dari wajah pucat itu. Melainkan raut wajah terluka dalam, dan hal itu seakan menyadarkannya. Bahwa reaksi Jaejoong tak sama lagi seperti dulu! Dan semua itu adalah kesalahannya!

"Apa mau mu, tuan? Maafkan ucapan tak sopan saya, tapi sikap Anda membuat saya risih!" ujar Jaejoong lirih, namja itu menatap lelah pada manik musang Yunho.

Lidah Yunho kelu seketika. Ia ingin mengatakan semua yg ia pikirkan, namun mulutnya tak mau bersuara. Jaejoong yg seperti ini seakan membuat seluruh saraf nya lumpuh.

"Jika tak ada yg mau anda bicarakan, saya mohon diri!" ujar Jaejoong pelan.

Dan untuk sekian kali nya Yunho hanya tertegun di tempatnya. Jaejoong benar-benar sudah keluar dari ruangan itu, meninggalkan Yunho yg terpaku di tempatnya.

Yunho merasa tertampar, hingga ia tadi sadar...

Bahwa aroma _mate_ nya tidak lagi sama...

 **TBC...!**

 **Anyeong readers kesayangan...!!! Maaf banget ya kalo rin telat banget update... hiks...!!**

 **lagi sibuk banget ma kerjaan yg numpuk mulu kagak pernah berkurang!! But... rin usahakan update secepatnya deh...(kayak banyak banget yg nungguin ff lu rin!!! wkwkw)**

 **nah... udah pada ketemu nih yunjae dan lulu dah tahu sehun itu alpha nya!! gimana menurut readers semuanya?? hehehe...**

 **rin bakalan berusaha lebih baik lagi..!!**

 **So... plis reviuw agen yeaw...!!**

 **thank you readers...!!! mmmuuaaach...!!!!**


End file.
